


A love to last (a lifetime)

by Elyme0502



Category: Dark Harbor (1998), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexis and Young Man are bff, And Merle is proud, Because he is so pretty, Because music is my life - Freeform, Bottom Daryl Dixon, But he is a boy, Carl is Rick's brother, Daryl always showers in this, Daryl calls Rick Richard, Daryl caring for Judith is love, Daryl got raped, Daryl has breasts, Daryl is 24, Daryl is everyone's ideal type, Daryl is married twice, Dash of songs I include here, David is married twice, Even both Shane and Lori has a crush on him, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Brother Merle, He loves her like she is his own child, Homophobia, Intersex Daryl Dixon, It's a major turn on for Rick, Jack is Rick and Daryl's child, Judith is Rick's sister, Lori is Rick's cousin, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Lactation, Married young, Miscarriage, Mpreg, No Apocalypse, No murder, Otherwise people wouldn't be doting on him, Pregnant Daryl Dixon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rick is 20, Shane is Rick and Daryl's mutual friend, Shane is Rick's cop friend, Shawn is Rick and Daryl's second child, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Rick Grimes, Whenever Daryl calls him Richard Honey, Will dixon is a certified asshole, Young Daryl Dixon, Young man is Daryl, and hot sex, and passionate love making, just love, so sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyme0502/pseuds/Elyme0502
Summary: When Daryl was born, his father hated his guts for being an intersex, resulting in child abuse.





	1. An angel was born

**Author's Note:**

> When Daryl was born, his father hated his guts for being an intersex, resulting in child abuse. Merle and his mother were both there for him but that didn't stop his daddy and instead, beat his older son whenever he tried to protect the poor child. When he was six, he swore to himself that he will never ever maltreat his future child like his father did to him and Merle. He grew up to be a young, decent teenager with a female friend, who was very rich and was secretly married to a much older man in the name of David Weinberg. 
> 
> Alexis died of terminal cancer, she was laid to rest. Daryl went to her funeral. The unexpected happened when David have laid his eyes on him. They instantly fell in love and got married with Daryl moving in to David's house. They were living happily and peacefully but one time, David got into a car accident and died. 
> 
> Left with no one, Daryl wanted to end his life but he remembered his older brother. He promised himself that he will never leave Merle no matter what, because he loves that one person who almost risk his life protecting him and his mother. He had all the house and money to himself, and so he decided to find his older brother but instead, he was approached by a certain group of people who invited him to join. Hershel Greene, the rich old man who has aa big, big farm and his two daughters, Maggie and Beth Greene, who are both in the medical field. 
> 
> And ooh that Richard Grimes is surely a looker!

 

Sometime in January 1969

 

"I hate that kid! I goddamn hate it! I don't want this faggot child in my life!!!"

Fourteen-year-old Merle shielded his petrified mother and his one-day-old baby brother, who was crying really hard at the sound of the angry screams coming from the drunken Will Dixon. 

The little child, despite being full of innocence, knows that his mommy and his big bro are in distress in the hands of that monster that is unfortunately his own father. The little child feels deep within that he is being despised by his own father, his flesh and blood.

"I said ya go 'way n never ever hurt mah mom and mah baby brother you fuckin' drunken piece 'a shit!"  
The teenager warned, his fist balling at the though of this irrelevant redneck hurting the two most important persons in his life. He was never scared of his father because he is the only 'man' who could protect both of the weaklings in his family.

"What did ya say?!!!"

The teenager had never seen it coming, a fist strucked his forehead, leaving it bleeding.

"M-Merle sweetheart!"

Clutching Baby Daryl in her arms, Diana hurried to her elder son who was groaning in pain, stumbled backwards by the door. 

"A-are you hurt, son?"  
She asked worriedly , but Merle just shook his head,

"M fine mama, Just go inside the room and never ever leave mah baby brother. Y'know that asshole will kill him if he ever have any single chance to."

Merle gritted his teeth especially when he saw his mother, Diana's blue eyes welling up with tears and his baby brother's face, almost purple in color as the newborn screams.

The teenager stood up, Will laughed sardonically,

"Ya Lil son of a bitch!"

Merle screamed back at his father

"I don't care if ya kill me or what, but I'll never ever let ya lay a single finger on Daryl! You do it, you'll be going through hell in my hands!"

With that, the drunken man laughed hard and loud, and the next thing Merle finds is that he was lying on his back with his drunken father strangling him to death.


	2. Kiddo doesn't deserve all a this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : CHARACTER DEATH AND CHILD ABUSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for the kudos!!! I am willing to update whenever you guys appreciated my works.

Six years later, 

Kids were playing around happily. The now twenty-year-old Merle was standing beside the rock where his cute, six-year-old brother sits. The boy was watching the other kids play, Merle knew that his brother wants to play and so he poked him a little,

"Hey little brother, d'ya wanna play with 'em?"

Little Daryl's eyes shine with happiness but frowned really quick,

"Pa doesn't want me ta play, Merle. Pretty sure he'll punch me again if he sees me play..."

"Awww comeon kid, Good 'ol Merle is here, don't need to fear that ugly ass. Comeon, ya gotta enjoy yourself fer now!"

Merle hauled his little brother to his feet, until those little kids came,

"Oh, hi Daryl! Come, play with us!" A little girl named Alexis called out. She was the only girl from the group and it seems the other boys are happy to have Daryl come and play with them.

Merle chuckled as Daryl shyly looked at them. He put a hand on his brother's small shoulders,

"Ya got me, lil brother. Ya go there and play. Ya deserve to be happy."

Daryl hesitated at first when the kids took him by the hands, one of them had pleading eyes at Merle,

"Can we play with your brother, Merle?"

"A course ya can! But, I don't want 'im ta get hurt, 'kay? If ya hurt 'im I'll never ever let ya go near 'im again."

 

My brother has enough. He's been treated like a shit by that asshole. One more soul touch 'im, I'll be sendin' it flyin' back ta hell!

 

The kid smiled brightly,

"We won't do that. Your brother is precious, and cute!"

"Yeah he is! Mah baby brother is so cute n I don't wanna see any ugly scar in his face when he returns."

He warned. The little kid nodded unceremonously before running off with the others, with Daryl, who looked so shy at first when everybody starts talking to him,

"Comere Daryl ya gotta play with my toy guns..."

"No no, please notice my soldiers too..."

"What 'bout my crossbow?"

Daryl's pretty face lightened up when he saw his most favorite toy being offered to him. The kid named Shane laughed and gave Daryl his crossbow,

"It's yours if you want it."

Daryl's eyes were wide, looking directly in Shane's eyes as if not believing him which made all the kids laugh at the adorable sight,

Shane took Daryl's unoccupied hand,

"Well I'm asking for one little favor, Daryl..."

Daryl nodded eagerly, he wouldn't mind what Shane would be asking cause he's always ready to return the favor back. No one except his mother and Merle has been this nice to him,

"...that you need to be our new little playmate. You seemed to be so lonely and I don't want you to be that way, okay?"

Upon hearing what Shane has said, Daryl lowered his head slightly, then the kids grew concerned when they heard him snuffle a little, the fringes on his forehead clinging softly on the white, delicate skin,

"T-thank you..." He muttered silently, this broke their hearts,

"I-I don't deserve all a this kindness--"

Alexis placed a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"Shush little boy. You deserve more..."

Daryl looked up to the older girl, tears springing from his pretty blue eyes. It did nothing but to break her heart in an instant. The kid's face, though it look so cute and pretty, a deep scar marked the skin below his left eye like it had been prodded by a knife. His dark blonde fringes covers it for most times. There were two cigarette burns on his right forearm and purple marks of a hand on both of his wrists. 

Shane, who saw this grew concerned,

"Who did this, Daryl?"

The other boy, whose dream was to become a cop someday, asked in an accusing way like he was investigating for the matter.

Daryl flinched at the question and Alexis looked at Shane while shaking her head. Shane noticed Daryl's uneasiness and mumbled an apology,

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that I want to be a police when I grew up..."

Daryl shook his head,

"S okay, just please don't tell mah pa 'bout this."

"What? Your pa's the one responsible for all of those scars?" 

Alexis kicked one of his foot but they were all shocked when Daryl nodded,

"Yeah please don't tell 'im..."

Shane suddenly gritted his milk teeth,

"Grrr! When I become police, I will arrest him for hurting my new friend!!!"

He didn't realize that all the kids laughed hard and loud, Alexis was shaking her head with a smile,

"Stop fooling around you big nose!"

One of the boys shouted at Shane, making all the boys laugh even harder. He instantly lunged at him but then threw Daryl a sign of peace in his fingers before digging his finger on the other kid's ribs,

They never see Daryl giggle like that before, his bright blue eyes twinkling as he laughed, his adorable peachy cheeks balled and his pink plump lips curled up into a smile.

"Cute!" Alexis and Shane both whispered but then Shy Little Daryl lowered his head with a pout,

"M not cute..."

"Yes you are!" They all chorused and Daryl had to sigh in defeat.

Then all of the kids went off to play.

 

\---------

It was almost dinner time when the kids decided to take Daryl back home but making him promise to come out and play with them the next day.

Daryl smiled and told them that he would absolutely be playing with them and they all cheered. 

He saw his ma waiting for him at the dinning table with a smiling Merle,

"Daryl sweetheart!" Diana got up and led her young son to the dining table, 

"Mama!" The young boy wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, showing her the toy crossbow his new friend Shane gave him. Seeing her son so happy like this made Diana smile from ear to ear. Whoever gave her child that toy crossbow is a salt of the earth!

"Wow lemme see it, little brother..." Merle snatched the toy from his younger brother and examined it, 

"See? Can I borrow it and play?" Merle was testing how his brother would react and smiled when Daryl nodded eagerly,

"Anything for you, Merle..."

Merle just shook his head and ruffled Daryl's blonde locks with a laugh,

"Nah, it's yours."  
He handed the toy crossbow back to Daryl, who beamed at him,

"Love ya, lil brother!"  
"Love ya too, Merle!"

Diana watched both of her sons and felt her heart sank. She has definitely raised two angels. It felt good that they are the nicest kids around but felt bad that she wasn't able to provide enough for them especially, to protect them from their father's wrath. 

Will Dixon has no right to hurt any of the two! If she has been armed everytime her monster of a husband would hurt her sons, she would undoubtedly kill him! But before she could even react, Will   
would tie her up and put a gun on her head. She couldn't do anything but to cry.

She watched as her younger son tell Merle about what happened with his new friends and that the one who gave him the toy crossbow is his new best friend, Shane, not realizing that his voice was loud enough for his pa to hear. 

Will entered their house, drunken as usual. He heard that the little piece a shit has been seeing some friends and that angered him to a higher degree than he expected. 

He fumbled on his keys to the door and hurried to the dining's door step,

"That's what mah friends---"  
"FRIENDS??!! YOU LITTLE SHIT!!! I TOLD YA NOT TO PLAY WITH THOSE KIDS YA LISTENING TO ME YA FAGGOT!!!!"

Daryl's eyes widened but he was never given the chance to explain as his father dragged him out of the room, Diana was screaming out of anger when she saw her young son pitifully laid on the floor, while being repeatedly hit by a belt. Merle has stood up and grabbed a knife in the drawers, he'd kill him, that's for sure but then he saw their ma attacking her husband, choke holding him not strong enough but managed to distract him from hurting Daryl. Merle took his opportunity to take his younger brother away but promised himself to get back and help their mama. 

He carried his crying brother out of their house and told him to stay there until he gets back with their ma. 

He was about to enter the house when he heard his mother scream,

"Ma?! MA!!!"

He hurriedly opened the door and scrambled towards the kitchen and what he saw made his mind went blank.

Will on the counter, his shirt a bloody red holding a knife while Diana was lying on the floor, in a puddle of her own blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Daryl


	3. Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING :  
> Very very fluffy!!!
> 
> Sweet Sixteen got surprised by his brother and friends

Ten years ago,

It was a rainy day when they took their mother to her final resting place. Their father knew what was about to come and so he quickly packed his belongings and ran away, leaving both of his children fend for themselves in wrath and in trauma.

Merle was fixing Daryl's black suit. He crouched down to the level of his baby brother and held out a handkerchief to dry the tears that kept falling from his poor little brother's oceanic blues,

"Don't cry, little brother, M still here. Ya don't need ta worry 'bout that asshole again, he's gone n m gonna have 'im arrested if he threaten ya 'gain."

Daryl just nodded, tears falling nonstop,

"But Merle I miss ma! He killed ma, he killed 'er!" The young boy soon found himself enveloped in his brother's embrace,

Merle was trying not to tear up, for goodness' sake he is twenty and is the only one who will raise his six-year-old brother. He should of at least appear strong for his little brother!

"Heeeyyy, look at me, look at me Daryl..."

Daryl looked up at his older brother through his tears,

"Ma is up there, watching over us..."

He pointed up at heaven and Daryl followed, looking up the skies, searching for his mother,

"Ma don't like it when we cry, especially ya, baby brother..."

"B-but" Daryl said in a shaky voice like he was trying not to cry,

"Ma don't want ta see ya hurting, so, put on a smile n show ma that ya is happy she's in heaven now..."

Daryl smiled a shaky smile, Merle bumped his little fist,

"That's mah baby brother over there!"

He pulled out his handkerchief and dried his little brother's cheek. Daryl sniffles, but his head up, looking up at Merle with determination in his eyes,

"There's one thing that I will promise ta ma, you n myself..."

Merle looked at the kid curiously,

"What is it, little bro?"

Daryl wiped his tears away with his bare hands, 

"I will grow up and someday I'll get marry n have kids. I may have all a yer nephews n nieces..."

Daryl indicating he might get pregnant and  
Merle laughed and ruffled the kid's hair,

"I know I know lil brother n I dun care if it's a man or a woman as long as yer happy it's totally fine bah me..."

Daryl smiled up at Merle,

"... I promise that I will never ever treat 'em the way pa treated us. I promise that I will take good care of 'em.."

Merle chuckled,

"A course ya shouldn't! Or I'll kick yer ass!"

He chuckled and ruffled the kid's hair,

"N I promise ta be the best uncle a child can evah have..."

But then he flipped Daryl off causing the little boy to laugh,

"...but no marrying yet, lil man! I'll get marry first before ya!"

They both laughed, knowing that they'll be spending more time together now that they are both orphans now.

\---------  
Present time

January 6, 1985

Thirty-year-old Merle has just arrived from work bringing his present and a cake. It was his already-not-so-little brother's sixteenth birthday and there he was, still spoiling Darylina like a child even though they are already standing nose to nose.

Daryl is now a blooming teenager. He has gotten so tall, about Merle's height. He still got the slim built, only his shoulders widened opposing how his waist got narrow over the years. His hair is now longer and darker. The once blond kid now a blue-eyed brunet beauty. Merle could see it, everytime both of them would pass by, all the people's head turned to their direction. At first, he thought that the people were looking at him, well, at least many of them would look at Merle too, who wouldn't? He is very handsome and sexy as fuck but all, if not, majority were looking at Daryl like he is one of the seven wonders of the world. Merle understands, his brother is one hell of a looker!

If Merle is very manly, dark and intimidating, Daryl is on the softer, lighter side, which makes him look like an angel, a very pretty boy from the next block, and that makes him really ass proud of Darylina. 

He knows that many girls were doting on his little brother, and was happy to know that much much more men are making a move towards him. He knows that his baby brother is into boys, a secret that came out when Daryl was thirteen. 

No matter what sexual orientation his brother has, he doesn't care for one bit. Darylina is his brother, there's no way he would resent anything about his brother. He loves him to death and will always protect him from the others, from their pa. Somewhere, he knows that his pa is still alive and he knows that someday, both he and Daryl will come across their pa once  
again that's why he's always ready to shield and protect him and deep down he knows that Daryl will do the same thing for him. Daryl may be a softie, but he knows how much his little brother loves him.

He knows that his little brother won't go to school today as it is his birthday and so, planning to surprise him, he brought both Alexis and Shane to celebrate with them. Shane was now bringing the box of cake and food while Alexis was handling both Shane and her gift for Daryl while Merle was bringing his own present for his dearly brother. 

"(Cough cough) ahhm, little brother, open up! Good 'ol Merle is fin'lly here..." He called out cheerfully, hoping for his little bro to open up asap because he is very excited to make his brother happy.

"Daryl! We're here, open up Dare!"  
Shane called out excitedly, being the happy and carefree teenager he is.

Still they got no answer from the pretty boy. Alexis was starting to worry. The nineteen-year-old girl looked at Merle, who had an identical worry on his face,

"Why don't you open the door? You have the keys right?" She suggested and Merle bit his lip lightly and nodded,

"Yeah I think we should..." He said, reaching for his back pockets for the keys. When he successfully unlocked the door, he lightly turned the knob and entered the house, the seventeen-year-old guy and Alexis in tow, Merle called out,  
"Hey lil brother, it's your birthday right? I bought some foods. Alexis and Shane are right here..."

No answer...

"Is he out?" Shane asked and Merle shrugged,

"No... He was asleep when I left fer work n t'was just fer 'bout an hour 'cause I asked fer a leave n then called you n went ta buy a cake, besides he told me yestaday that he wouldn't be goin' ta school 'cause it's his birthday taday..."

Then he sighed and called out jokingly to lighten up the mood

"Darylina, my little sissy!"  
Alexis and Shane snickered,  
Merle winked at them and started to sing,

"Tralalalala lalalala Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen! Tralalalala lalalala Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen!"

He stopped then when he heard no reply, he started singing again, this time Alexis and Shane sang along with him and their voices were harmonizing together, they looked at each other, surprised at the sound of their voices blending,

"Tralalalala lalalala Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen! Tralalala lalalala Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen!"

Merle frowned, 

"Where is he?"

Then three pairs of eyes went straight to Daryl's bedroom door, they looked at each other then approached the door, smiled at each other and sang their harmonizing voices again, Neil Sedaka's hit song,

"Tralalalala lalalala Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen! Tralalalala lalalala Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen! 

(Sung by Shane) tonight's the night, I've waited for, because you're not a baby anymore. You've turned into the prettiest boy I've ever seen.

(Three of them) Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen!

(Shane and Merle's voice harmonizing) what happened to that funny face? My little brother now wears satins and lace..."

Then they both stopped singing and looked at each other for a while then they suddenly bursted out laughing, Alexis couldn't help but smile,

"Wahahahahaha!!!!"

The two patted their stomachs from their achy belly laugh, Shane wiping up his eyes,

"Seriously Merlie, I would love to see him in satin lingeries and lace dresses!" 

Only to dock his head when Merle jokingly hit him,

"Stop flirting with mah lil brother Walsh! And don't call me Merlie!"

Shane couldn't stop laughing until they heard a soft thud coming from an object being thrown at the door, followed by an annoyed teenager's husky voice saying,

"Will you guys please stop? I'm trying to read here!"

Hearing his teenage brother finally spoke up, Merle grinned and opened up the door but frowned when he realized the door was locked. But signaled the other two to start singing again, this time, changing the lyrics into Daryl's female version name,

"Tralalalala lalalala Happy Birthday Darylina! Tralalalala lalalala Happy Birthday Daryli---"

They were cut off when the door opened, revealing a very pissed-off Daryl. A greeting card in his hand. He was wearing a black tank top, a pair of short shorts and a pink fluffy bunny ears headband?

Instead of getting scared, the three looked at him for a while, processing his image in their minds, looking at the top of his head then bursted out laughing,

Alexis was squealing inside,

'Oh my!! He's super duper cute!!!'

While Merle and Shane were slapping each other as they laugh, that made Daryl's irritation flared up to the roof, 

He glared at the three and asked in a serious voice,

"What in the actual fuck is so funny?"

Wiping his eyes, Merle pointed up to his head. Not trusting his older brother, Daryl reached up and

 

FUCK!

 

He was still wearing his fluffy bunny ears!!!!

 

His cheeks turned into a beet red of a tomato and he looked down and his eyes widened,

 

SHORT SHORTS?!! WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! THAT WAS HIS SECRET!!!  
He was supposed to only wear it to bed but now he has shown his deepest secret!

The three started to laugh while Daryl was standing there, embarrassed to death,

They soon stopped and composed themselves together,

"Well, it's time for you to come out and have a party with us man! It's your birthday today!" Shane announced and Daryl groaned,

"Yeah yeah 'know that right! Just that 'm still readin' all a those greetings over there..." He pointed to his bed where the stacks of cards were placed. 

"How many cards have you recieved, Dare?" Shane asked curiously,

"About two hundred, I guess?" He scratched his head a little,

"Wow!!! You're so popular!" Alexis beamed, and Daryl's face a soft shade of pink at the unexpected praise,

"Yeah that's mah little brother!" Merle said proudly only it made Daryl blush more,

"T-thank ya, guys! Really, I appreciate it! N thank ya very much for remembering..."

"Awwww, comere little brother!"

He moved in to Merle's embrace. Alexis and Shane joined them but Merle jokingly shooed Shane off,

"Ah ah ah! Not ya, ya flirty!"

Shane pouted, but his eyes twinkling

"Man you're unfair!"  
Merle laughed and clapped Shane on his back  
"Nah just kiddin'" 

Shane winked at Merle then finally joined the group hug, squishing the sixteen-year-old guy in a bone-crushing hug,

"Happy birthday, man!"

Daryl pulled away, his eyes sparkling and a happy smile on his lips,

"Thanks y'all!"

"What're ya waiting for, little brother? Blow yer candles!"

Then Merle went to take the cake out of the box and put the sixteen candles on it. Alexis lit all the candles and instead of singing the typical birthday song, they sang Neil Sedaka's hit instead,

"Tralalalala lalalala Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen! Tralalalala lalalala Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen!"

Then he wished for a while and blew all the sixteen candles and they all clapped,

Alexis gave her wish,

"I wish you all the best, Dare. I wish you can find Mister Right..." And frowned when Shane wiggled his eyebrows at him,

"That's me I'm that Mister Rig--- ow! What was that for, man?"

Shane glared at Merle, who successfully hit his head,

"Not ya, ya big nose!"

Shane imitated Merle in a funny way and they all laughed,

Daryl smiled and held Alexis hands,

"Thanks Alexis."

Then it was Shane's turn to speak his wishes,

"I wish that you reach all your goals in life, I wish that you don't have to feel bad at all..." He was cut off when Merle nudged him lightly, seeing his little brother fighting to keep his emotions away, but then a stubborn tear escaped his eyes. He smiled through the tears, telling Shane to continue,

"N-no it's okay man please continue..."

Shane felt unsure but continued anyway, 

"You know, whenever you feel down we'll always be here for you, right, Lex, Merle?"

The two nodded without hesitation, then smiled,

"Now stop cryin' will you? It's ruining your pretty face..." 

"Walsh fer the third time! Stop flirtin' with mah brother! Big nose is not 'is type!"

Merle joked and winked at Daryl who blushed and Shane fakely pouted and all of them laughed.

"Nah jus kiddin' y'know that, Shaney boy!" he made a peace sign at Shane and hugged him shortly.

"Yeah yeah I know I have a big nose but m still handsome!" Merle and Alexis pretended to throw up at that. Daryl giggled, he shook Shane's hand a little,

"Thanks man."

Then it was Merle to finally give him his wishes,

"Y'know lil brother, Good'ol Merle is so proud a ya..."

Daryl's eyes became glassy again,  
Merle continued, taking a deep breath,

"N ma, I know she's so proud a ya n me but mostly ya..." Merle felt his own eyes watering a little at the mention of their deceased mom,  
Daryl hung his head down and Merle moved forward and gave his brother a hug, 

"Now don't ya cry ya have so many presents ta open."

Daryl chuckled and wiped his tears away,

"It's yers n Shane's fault that I cried!"

But his face turned serious and hugged his older brother tightly,

"Thank ya Merle! Thank ya fer all the things ya'v done fer me. I dunno what would I do without ya! Love ya so much, big brother!"

Merle kissed his cheek lightly,

"Love ya too, man. Ya could have done the same fer me!"

After sharing heartful confessions, Merle announced,

"What're we waitin' for? Le eat!"

They all cheered and grabbed some plates and cuttleries. Daryl looked over to the table and beamed like a child when he saw his cake and presents and some venison steaks, wow his fave! 

"Can we eat now? I'm famished!"

"Okay but please open your presents first..." Alexis said handing him his present. Daryl looked at it for a while before hugging her, 

"Thank you Lex! Wow this one is heavy!"

"Yeah, you have to see what's inside!" She excitedly told him. 

Daryl wasted no time and tore off the gift wrapper. His face brightened up when he saw a black leather vest with angel's wings printed on its back. Merle's jaw dropped and Shane had to close it for him,  
"What the? Are ya serious yer giving it ta him Lex?" Merle questioned the girl and she nodded with a laugh,

"Yes, why not Merle? It looks good on him." She looked over at Daryl, who had put it atop his black tank top. She had to stiffle a laughter when Merle groaned,

"Aarrrghhhh! He looks so hot in that material! No! This is wrong ta think! So wrong! He's yer brother, Merle! 'N a jail bait ta! He's just sixteen!! What if a cop arrested me fer this-- no no wrong!!!" 

Merle whined jokingly,  
feeling bad that he was starting to have a freaken' crush on his brother. Shane tapped his shoulder,

"Now ya know how I feel, Merlie!"  
"Oh shut up!!!"  
Shane laughed. Merle is just too adorable to mess up with. He was a good joker and a responsible older brother, and he admires him for raising Daryl to be the sweetest boy around.

"Now stop looking so hot, Mr. Dixon and open my present..."

Shane winked and the latter had to laugh. He snatched the box from Shane and opened up. There was a mischievous smile from the pretty boy before tackling Shane into a tight hug,

"When I was six, ya gave me a toy like this and now, it's real. It's fucking real man!" 

He eyed his new crossbow in awe, thanking Shane every now and then. He hugged Shane shortly,

"Glad you like it very much, man!"

Daryl wasted no time and put his crossbow on his back, matching his new vest and short shorts, he looked so hot that both Alexis and Shane's jaw drop while blushing madly. Merle just shook his head before snatching the small box on the table,

"Well, little brother, this is mah gift fer ya. Hope ya like it."

Alexis looked bewildered and Shane laughed mockingly at Merle, who stucked his middle finger at him, Daryl smiled awkwardly when he saw that it was 'just' a key. Trying not to hurt his brother's feelings, he told him,

"Wow this key look so cute..." Though it sounded forcefully.

Then Merle laughed hard and loud, the three youngsters stared at him questioningly. He suddenly put an arm around Daryl and led him out of the house,

"Of course it's a key for something, blonde kid!" 

Daryl pouted, because he knows what 'blonde' actually means,

"M not blonde!" He protruded his lower lip out,

"Just follow mah lead, little brother!"

Alexis and Shane looked at each other and decided to follow the brothers, then they heard a surprised scream from the sweet sixteen.

"Wow, really Merle?"  
Daryl couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw. His face splits into half at the smile his lips are curled up into.  
There was a motor cycle parked beside the tree and it looks brand new! Shiny matte without any scratch.

Merle scratched the back of his head slightly, smiling at Daryl,

"Sorry lil bro it took s'long. I promised ta buy ya that before Christmas but it ende---"

"Shut up Merle!"  
He laughed when he was suddenly tackled to the ground with Daryl on top of him. 

"I love ya man! I love ya!" Laughing hard but growing concerned when Daryl starts crying,

"Y'don't have ta buy me an expensive present, big bro. Just need ya in mah life..."

Merle sat up and kissed his cheek,

"Hush hush little bro. I did everything ta get a high paying job because I want the best fer us! N buying ya that bike is a good idea not only fer ya, but also fer me, little brother. Ya can go ta school without mah help n I can go ta work without havin' to worry 'bout mah careless brother--- ow!!!"

Daryl digged his fingers in his ribs and laughed, he was now sitting on Merle's lap because his brother has sat up that got Shane teasing them,

"Hey you lovebirds, le eat!"

Merle and Daryl looked at each other and quickly scrambled to their feet when they realized their awkward position, both glaring at Shane on their way back to the house.

They sliced up the cake, ate their venisons and drink up the pitcher of juice.

Then he placed his crossbow beside his ten-year-old toy crossbow which was also given by Shane when they were younger. Shane looked at the toy crossbow with a shocked look on his face,

"Did you keep it for real?"

Daryl nodded.

"Of course it was a gift from a friend."

Shane went over to hug him,

"You're so sweet, Dare..."  
Daryl pulled out of the hug and looked at his brother and friends. His family.

"Are you happy, Daryl?"  
Alexis asked, and Daryl nodded, his eyes were shining and his lips shows how happy he was.

It was definitely the happiest day of his life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making Daryl a crybaby in this story. 
> 
> And also, imagine him looking like Young Man in Dark Harbor while wearing Daryl's usual outfit, the winged vest with a crosabow on a motor cycle <3 <3 <3


	4. Off to college!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and his separation anxiety!
> 
> Dick Grimes (as Shane calls him) first appearance!

Daryl was in his bedroom, an opened suitcase on top of his bed, sorting his clothes. The sixteen-year-old wasn't so happy about getting seperated from Merle, but Merle assured him he'll be alright and that he should finish schooling so that he can give both of them a good life. 

"I don't wanna leave ya, Merle." Daryl was sniffling, Merle clapped him on the back,

"Awww great! Mah baby brother being a baby again!"

He laughed, lightening up the mood, but Daryl just glared up at him through the tears,

"I know yer sad too, Merle!"

Merle laughed for the umpteenth time, he ruffled his sixteen-year-old brother's hair a little,

"Yeah I is sad too, lil brother, but Good 'ol Merle knows that once 'is little brother graduates from college, they'll never get seperated no more..."

He put his arm around Daryl, who wasn't convinced at all, crying his eyes out, Merle took all the willpower not to laugh at his sixteen-year-old brother,

Merle continued,

"...remember when I went to college? I was cryin' because I didn't wanna leave Ma and ya, right? But Ma insisted that I should go ta college. But then, after four years, I was back n we was together 'til Ma died, right?"

Hearing this, Daryl got more emotional and cried harder,

"W-what if I lose ya when I get back? Or what if we lose someone, 'gain?"

Merle cracked up,

"Nah lil brother, ya ain't gonna lose me n we ain't got nothin' to lose...  
Shane, well, he is goin' ta police academy while Alexis will be with ya, she still has several years before she graduates.."

Daryl thrusted his lips out,

"Why don't ya stay with me instead?"

Merle chuckled, he pulled his brother to him and held his hand,

"The university is ta far from mah workin' place, lil brother, y'know how important mah work is fer the both a us..."

Daryl nodded but kept his head down,

"'M gonna miss ya, Merle!" He sniffled,

"M gonna miss ya too lil brother. But I promise ta visit ya every weekends, 'kay?"

 

\----------  
Merle didn't go to work the next day as he accompanied his brother and helped him with his luggages. They arrived at the dorm with Alexis meeting them in the hallway, her room is the very next room to Daryl's. 

"Hey Alexis!" Merle greeted the woman who showed them the way to Daryl's room. She smiled and greeted the Dixon brothers,

"Let's go up to your room, Dare. Your room is next to mine, don't worry, I'll be able to watch over you..." She said smiling, looking over at Merle, as if assuring him that she would always watch over his younger brother. 

Merle smiled,

"Take care of yourself too, Lex."  
"Yeah, I will."  
She signaled Daryl to go hug his brother,

"Say goodbye to your brother, Daryl."

Daryl walked over to his brother, an obvious pout on his lips as he thrusted it out to him making Merle laughed at his cuteness,

"I don't want ya ta go, Merle but I guess ya should go..."  
He wrapped his arms around Merle's neck, his eyes turning glassy, the older Dixon chuckled and hugged his brother back, putting a pair of securing arms around the seriously slim waist,

"Promise ya lil brother, I'll visit ya every weekends, right? I'll bring some venison steaks and strawberry ice cream..."

Blushing, he hit Merle playfully, who just laughed,

"Don't say it out loud, Merle!"  
"That your favorite flavor is strawberry?"  
"Merle!!!"

Daryl growled. The older Dixon laughed and caressed his younger brother's forearm.

"Love ya, big bro!" The younger Dixon whispered when Merle pulled away, ready to leave,

Merle threw him a kiss,

"Love ya too, Daryline. Take care a yarself!"

"It's Daryl, not Daryline!"

"At least Daryline is more masculine than Darylina, lil bro!"

Then they shared a laugh before Merle finally left. 

Alexis went over to Daryl, who was still looking over at the direction where Merle walked through,

"Hey..." She purred, looking at Daryl in concern,

Daryl turned around to face the young woman,

"Don't be sad... Your brother said he'll visit you every weekends. Come on I'll show you your room." 

She offered and Daryl nodded. He followed the young woman into his room.

The room, big enough for one person, was really neat! There was a bathroom at the corner, a big single bed, a small dining table with a couple of chairs, a small fridge and a big couch with a coffee table and a kitchen sink with oven and stove. 

Not that he wasn't so used to having this kind of place, well, for one, Merle got a high paying job and they were staying in a high class apartment, but for a dorm, it was something else! 

Daryl smiled to himself and ran around his dorm like a kid, checking every places and items, Alexis laughed at the excited kid Daryl had become,

"Wow Alexis look at this!" He excitedly picked up some small bottles of liquid soap from the bathroom counter and showed it to his older friend,

"Just like the hotel stuffs!" He beamed,

"Yeah, they're providing some for the residents every week." Alexis explained, smiling when the sixteen-year-old got even more excited,

"Really? Well, I like this place now!!!" He exclaimed, causing the woman to laugh,

"It figures, sweetie. Look at how excited you are right now."

Daryl pouted,

"But I miss Merle! I wish he can stay 'ere with me so I can share all a these stuffs with him!"

"Awwwww don't pout! You know your brother. He's not going to break any promise..."

But before Alexis could finish talking, Daryl got distracted by another item sitting on the kitchen counter, Alexis stiffled a giggle,

'What a kid!'

"Hey Lex, this one looks real..."  
He happily approached the plastic fruit basket seated on it. 

"Just bought it a while ago, Dare. I knew you would love it..."

Daryl gave her a toothy smile,

"It's cool!"  
"Yeah, of course, you big kid!"

Daryl frowned,

"I'm sixteen years old, 'm not a child!"

"Yeah whatever, squirt..."  
Alexis smiled to herself and ignored Daryl's protests, she headed to the door,

"Well, you best go get change, eat your dinner and sleep early, tomorrow you'll be waking up and should beat the sun. We have a student-teacher meeting tomorrow..."

Being three years ahead of Daryl, Alexis made it a point to be his personal reminder,

Daryl looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a funny smile,

"Are you my mother?" 

Alexis nodded,

"Yeah I am, Daryl. Now you best take a shower and get change. I'm counting..."

Daryl rolled his eyes up,

"Alright alright... Get out. I'm stripping now."

"Hey young man, you strip in the bathroom."

Daryl chuckled. He finally shooed her out and locked his door so he could strip.

When he was standing in his full glory he went inside the bathroom and took a long, hot shower.

He soon came out of the bathroom, had a towel wrapped around his tiny waist.

He went to take some veggies out of the fridge and made himself dinner. Then in just his boxers, he slid into the bed and let himself fall into the dreamland.

Tomorrow will surely be a long day.

\----------------------------------------

 

7 am,

Knock knock.

A loud knock on his door jolted him up from his very deep sleep, 

"Shut up!" He yelled when the knocking became louder and heard Alexis laughed out loud. With eyes almost closed again, he got up from the bed and groaned hard, not caring about his toplessness and answered the door, only to met by a blushing Alexis,

To hide the redness of her face, she fumed at him,

"Go put on a damn shirt! You know you're not -"

"Well it's mainly your fault, I was sleeping and you did your very best to--"

"Whatever Daryl. You better get dress now or we'll both be late... Come on come on!"

He rolled up his eyes again, but obeyed,

"One of these days I will tell Merle you've been abusing me..."

"Go 'head and tell him, he was the one who told me to look after you"

"Yeah, but not like this! 'M gonna die of heart attack!" Daryl whined like a girl,

"Alright now stop whining pretty girl and go get dress..."

"'M not a girl..."

"You are. Remember you have two---" He cut her off with a very high-pitched scream. Alexis wiggled her eyebrows at him, laughing at the sound of the dolphin scream,

"See, you even scream like one, Darylina! Haha!!"

She laughed even more when he whined like a banshee, head thrown from side to side as if stopping her from stating the obvious, but Alexis was unstoppable,

"And not to mention about your two softly growing jugs..." 

She touched his slightly growing chest with shaky hands, Daryl threw her a murderous look, she laughed continously, that if another person was there, would laugh as well, because her laugh is contagious, but it seemed to have pissed Daryl off to a very high degree,

"Don't. Touch. Them! They're sensitive--" He growled and his cheeks now a beet red. Alexis wiped her tears from laughing hard,

"That's another reason why you shouldn't walk around in here without a top..." She said as she sobers up. 

If Daryl were a bunny, his ears could have dropped by now, 

"I dunno girl. Jus' wanna live like a normal boy like mah brother but I can't..." He glared down angrily at his chest and sighed,

"Are they poking through mah clothes? Do I need ta wear another layer?" He asked as he pulled on his uniform, letting Alexis check if his nipples were bulging through the thin cloth.

Alexis slightly nodded, frowning, but her eyes suddenly lit up at the funny idea that has been forming in her mischievous mind,

"Yeah, a little bit. But don't worry, I'll let you wear one of my---"

"Oh No nonononono!! Don't even mention it. 'M not wearing a bra! Not even the tiniest one!"

Alexis fell into her fits of laughter again, 

"But you need to, look at dem nips, it's not even cold but they're poking through your shirt as if they would drill a hole on it! Not to mention you'll get very uncomfortable when your jugs starts to bounce as you walk..."

She laughed at the frustrated look plastered on the latter's face, Daryl sighed in defeat

"But I'll look ridiculous!"  
Daryl pouted,

Alexis patted his shoulder,

"Just this once, Dare. Later I'll buy you some adhesive cups so you don't have to wear a bra..."

"What are those?"

"Just like a bra but doesn't have any straps. You'll just attach them to the skin and the skin will have to suck the silicone in to cover your nips."

"I need one of those." 

"Don't worry I'll buy you multiple pairs, but for now you should wear this..." She threw a red bra at him, he groaned,

"Dear lord, why do I hafta do this?" He asked exasperatedly as he put on it, asking her to hook it up at the back for him, fixing the cups at the front, looking at his reflection in the mirror, only to look away and find himself blushing hard. 

"Now I look like a fuckin' sissy!"

Alexis took a glance of Daryl in the mirror and gasped, 

The guy, despite his broad shoulders, looked so vulnerable wearing it. His skin so soft, without any blemish, except for his back, where all of his bitter memories from the past in his father's hands remains. Those ugly scars that reminds him that he don't deserve to be happy, that he don't deserve anything good. His waist is really tiny, that Alexis wonders how he managed to maintain it small,

"Not bad at all, not bad! You look pretty, Daryl. Take my word for it!"

"Don't. Call. Me. Pretty..."

"Don't deny it. You're really pretty. Or Shane wouldn't dote himself so much on you..."

"Well, he's pretty horny, that's why..."

"He likes you, Daryl. I see it. It might be just a crush but Shane looks up to you that much."

"Tch! He's just being a weirdo..."

"You can't blame the boy, Daryl."

"I said I'm not pretty..."

"But it's not only because you are pretty,..."

"'M not sexy..."

Alexis chuckled,

"Not the sexiness, not the physical appearance... It's the softness of your heart..."

Daryl snorted,

"Shhhish. I don't deserve to be liked. I don't deserve to be loved. I don't deserve to be looked up on. I'm a good for nothing, that's what I am---fuck! What was that for?" 

He glared at Alexis when the woman aimed her lipstick to the back of his head. Daryl massaged his nape a little,

Alexis made a face, 

"You always put yourself down, Daryl Nicholas Dixon! Why are you like this?

Daryl raised an eyebrow, once again, pulling on his uniform to cover his embarrassing woman's lingerie cladded chest,

"What's wrong with me?"

"Why do you hate yourself that much?"

Daryl didn't answer, instead, he bent down to fix his shoes,

"You shouldn't be hating yourself, Daryl. It's not your fault."

"It is."

"Look, we'll talk about this later, okay? For now, let's get going, we might be late."

Daryl nodded and picked his bag up, putting a strap on a shoulder. Alexis led him out.

 

\----------------------------------------

"Hey kiddo!"  
Shane called out to an unknown kid who has jet black curly hair and blue eyes. The kid looks like he's at least three years younger than Shane.

"What do you want?" The kid asked and Shane rolled his eyes,

"Can you please give this to Lori?"  
Shane handed the kid a boquet of flowers and a bear,

The kid looked at him up and down,

"What do you want from my cousin?" He asked, annoyance written on the kid's face,

"Just please give it to your cousin, please? I promise to treat you to the movies?"

The kid raised an eyebrow at him,

"Why don't you give it to her yourself?"

"Because I'm too shy and I don't know how to approach her, not until you tell her."

"How can I trust you? Huh?"

Shane chuckled. He put a hand on the kid's curly tops,

'He's just like Daryl.' 

"I'm going to study in the police academy soon. I'll be a cop, and cops do not break their promises." He said it just to make an excuse but to his delight, the kid's face brightened up,

"I want to be a cop too!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!"

Shane put both hands on the kid's shoulder,

"Don't worry buddy, I'll always get your back, okay? Just please give this to Lori, pretty please?"

The kid nodded and Shane threw a fist in the air,

"Yeah!"

Then he reached out a hand to the kid,

"The name is Shane by the way. Shane Walsh."

The kid smiled and shook his hand,

"I'm Rick. Richard Steven Grimes."  
"Okay, Rick, how old are you?"  
"I'm twelve."  
"Cool!"  
"About you?"  
"I'm seventeen."

And smiled funnily when Rick finally took the boquet of flowers and the bear,

"When I get older, will you help me find a mate? Boy or girl, doesn't matter."

Shane's mouth formed into an 'o'.

"Of course! Of course! When you start going to the police academy I will help you meet someone, okay?..."

Crossing his fingers behind his back, He leaned in and whisper something to Rick,

"In fact, I know a very pretty boy. I'm sure you'll gonna like him..."

Rick's blue eyes shine brightly,

"Really?"  
"Yeah!"  
"What's his name? How old is he? Where does he live?"

Shane purposely ignored the basket of questions this Dick Grimes threw at him, he laughed, 

"He was my crush, but since I already met the girl of my dreams... Ehrm I think he'll be perfect for you..."

"Oh so you're bi too?"

Shane's jaw dropped a little but nodded,

"Yeah..."  
"Alright! You are going to be my best friend!"  
"Yup!"  
"But you'll have to promise me you'll help me court that pretty boy and make him wait for me, okay?"  
His fingers still crossed behind his back, Shane nodded,  
Rick raised his pinky finger, 

"Promise?"  
"Yeah, anything for you, buddy."

Shane locked his own pinky finger to Rick's smaller one. 

Rick finally took off, bringing the flowers home to Lori, but before he walk away, he asked without looking back at Shane,

"Where did you get that big nose?"

Shane kept his composure because this is Lori's younger brat cousin and the last thing he wants is Lori's rejection and he will surely get rejected if he insulted the kid back because for the nth time, this Richard Dummy is Lori's cousin!

"My father had them..." He tried to sound happy, gritting his teeth when this Dick Grimes walked away laughing hard.

\----------------------------------------  
"Lori!"  
Rick called out to a seventeen-year-old girl who was feeding a baby boy with a bowl of baby food,

Lori looked back at her younger cousin, who was carrying a boquet of flowers and a bear, 

"Ricky, you're here!"  
Rick rolled his eyes at her,  
"Of course I am, duhhh otherwise this flowers and bear would never be able to walk themselves to you"  
"Richard!"  
"Ohhh sorry, but some goofy ass with a big nose named Shane Walsh asked me to bring them to you."

Lori blushed as she heard the name, 

"Shane is the boy from my class. His grades are really good." She said dreamily,

Rick just rolled his eyes and continued,  
"He said he likes you and I made him promise one thing..."

"Aww you sweet thing, you're really my sweet cousin!" 

Lori cooed, assuming Rick made Shane promise to be a good boyfriend for Lori but Rick replied,

"...that he should help me find a mate soon!"

Lori made a face,

"In your dreams, Richard!"  
"You know I hate it when people call me that!"  
"Richard! Richard! Richard!" Lori teases, the twelve-year-old boy walked away from his annoying cousin,

"Whatever, Olive Oyl! I'm not taking to you anymore! I'll play with Coral instead!"

"Carl!" Lori corrected, and Rick just imitated her funnily,

The woman still laughing hard, she threw the teddy bear at Rick, aiming to his head but Rick caughed it in his arms, sticking his tongue out at Lori,

"I got it!"

He was about to return it to her when Lori shook her head,

"It's yours, Ricky! I know you're still sleeping with a teddy bear beside you."

Smiling he hugged the bear to his chest, Lori pouted,

"Don't I deserve a hug, baby cuz?"

Rick smiled and put his arms around Lori's neck,

"Thanks, Lori!"  
"You're welcome, Ricky!"  
"I'm so excited to give this to that pretty boy Shane was talking about!"

Lori smiled,  
"That boy will be so lucky, a Rick Grimes will be his boyfriend!"

Rick blushed and put his head down. He finally decided that he didn't want to blush anymore and so he went to play with his three-month-old baby brother, who was reaching up to him,

"Hey there, Coral!"

He heard his mother shouted from the kitchen,

"It's Carl, not Coral you hear me, young man?"  
"I know mom, but my tongue can't help it!"  
"Whatever!"  
"Moooom!!!"

He whined, making his mother laugh.

"You're still whiny, my little boy!" His mother hugged him, making him flinch,

'Well, I'll grow up someday and become a handsome man to marry that beautiful boy Shane was talking about!' 

He said to himself confidently, wondering who was this fascinating boy Shane knows all his life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus. I'll do my best to update frequently.
> 
> Love yah!


	5. First day in college

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl befriends Jessie.   
> David and Rick, Daryl's future husbands clashes with Merle :D 
> 
> One funny chapter coming up!

At school, 

Deanna, the teacher was making the students introduce themselves, her eyes fell to the pretty boy with brown bangs hanging low on his forehead sitting by the window.

"Young man by the window, please stand up and introduce yourself."

All heads turn to Daryl now, who hesitated to stand up. He can feel the weight of their stare, and could hear some murmurs about how handsome he is, making him blush really hard,

Deanna smiled at him, making him comfortable, 

"Good morning, name is Daryl Nicholas Dixon."

He looked down shyly, the teacher urged him to continue,

"How old are you, sweetie?" 

Daryl felt his heart race because he wasn't so used to hear people talk to him so dearly,

"'M sixteen, turned sixteen in January."

Deanna nodded and realized that he was really shy and he's never used to people showering him so much attention, and so she told him,

"Don't be shy, Daryl. A beautiful boy like you shouldn't shy away."

This only made him blush even more,

"T-thank you, Mrs. Monroe.." 

The pretty girl with the blondiest hair next to him greets him,

"Hi Daryl!"  
Daryl waved his hand a little and smiled shyly,

"Hi..." He greeted back and the blonde girl blushed,

"I'm Jessie Anderson. I've never seen a guy this handsome..." She beamed. Daryl's cheeks turned into a deep shade of crimson,

"T-thanks---"  
"Are you free at lunch? Do you want to have a lunch with me and my friends?"

Daryl thought for a sec before nodding his head, shyly looking down,

"I would like to have ahhhm errrm f-friends but..."

He sadly looked down and Jessie eyed him in concern,

"...are you really sure you and your friends would want me around?"

Jessie giggled,

"Of course! I wouldn't ask you if I don't want to but I asked you first..."

She put a hand on his broad shoulder,

"T-thanks..."  
She eyed him questioningly,  
"What are you thanking me for?"

Daryl hesitated at first but then continued,

"F-for wanting to be friends with me..."

Jessie looked at him sadly,

"Ooohhh what's the matter, Daryl?"  
Daryl just shook his head and looked away,

"It's nothing..."

Jessie took a deep breath,  
"Look, I don't know what you are going through now or what really happened in the past but let me tell you this, you ain't different. You deserve many friends as much as everybody does. I don't really care about someone else's past. One's personality is what matters to me. You seem to be the nicest guy, you know?"

Daryl nodded,

"You think so?"   
"Yes of course... I just hope someday I'll be able to earn your trust..."  
"Hmmm, I think you will!"  
Then they both bursted out laughing and caught Deanna's attention. She pretended to look angry,

"Miss Anderson and Mister Dixon, what the hell is so funny? Miss Anderson, I'm warning you! Stop making Mister Dixon a chattering box, and you, Mister Dixon, you may be the prettiest boy I've ever met but don't forget that you are the most talkative person to ever walk on this planet! You just entered this room..."

Both students' eyes widened and the two instantly apologized and the whole room was suddenly filled with laughter.

\----------------------------------------

"Mrs. Monroe is really scary!"  
Daryl said, as he and Jessie went down the hall to the cafeteria where the others are waiting,

"Isn't she?" She agrees but giggled,

"She just loves to joke around. Mrs. Monroe was like a second mother to me..." She said, making Daryl smile,

"She's just like my mom..." At the mention of his deceased mother, Daryl's baby blues became a little glassy

"A-are you okay, Daryl?"  
Daryl nodded,

"I-It's nothing... Eyes just got irritated..." He lied as he furiously wiped his baby blues with his hand, Jessie frowned and shook her head at him, lending him her handkerchief, she helped him dry his eyes and heard him mutter,

"Thanks"

He and Jessie sat on one of the tables,  
"Her name was Diana Dixon. She died when I was six..."  
"Oh I'm sorry about your mom, Daryl..."   
"It's okay, I just miss her so much. My brother and I..."

Jessie gave him a soft look,

"Well, your mom is up there, watching over you and your brother..."  
She gestures at the heavens, which made Daryl sigh.

"Yeah, she is. I know that. She was the best mother ever."  
"And I think she's proud of you..."  
"I think she's more proud of Merle."

Jessie was about to say something but Daryl explains,

"Merle is the nicest big brother someone could ever have. When mom died, he raised me just like how my ma raised us. He made sure to give me a nice home, and so he found a big time-paying job, rented a high-class apartment, fed me well, gave me nice stuffs and enrolled me here for college. He wants me to be a nurse so that I can check off on people."

"Your brother seems so nice!"

Daryl eyed her proudly,

"Yes, super! Not because he's my brother but because he is nothing like that fuckin' redneck asshole of a father!"

Daryl smiled internally, his shy personality finally peeling out, Jessie laughed at his change of tone,

"Wow! I never thought that the shy Daryl Dixon can curse like this!"

She laughed hard and loud, but stopped when Daryl glared playfully,

"I-I'm sorry. But did you just say that he is different from your father?"

Daryl looked down and nodded,

"Yeah. I don't want to talk about it, but there's one thing Merle and I both know..."

Jessie looked at him curiously,

"...that he doesn't care about us."

Jessie can hear the pain in his voice, if only she knew that Will Dixon has done far worse than that,

'He fuckin' killed my mom!'

"Hey..."  
She patted his back slightly,  
"It's okay. Your brother cares about you, and your friends, Mrs. Monroe, me. I'm your new friend right?"  
"It's not okay, because he is my father and what a way to really disappoint-oh screw that- to really anger me!"

Jessie knows that there is much more hidden in Daryl's anger for his father but she knows that this pretty boy hasn't trust her yet, guess she'll have to wait,

"Hey there..." She rubbed a comforting hand on his shoulder to calm him

Daryl straightened up,

"Well, I'll show him who he was messing up with! I promise that I'm going to be successful and I won't end up like him."

Jessie's face brightened up,

"Yeah, you'll be a big-time nurse Daryl. You'll be the coolest nurse ever!" 

Then they chuckled and didn't notice that a blonde woman was approaching them,

"Heyy Daryl!!!"

Daryl heard a familiar voice,

"Is she your girlfriend, Daryl?" Jessie asked  
Daryl just laughed hard and loud,

"That's my personal assistant!" He joked and Alexis pulled his ear playfully,

"Ouch!! Will you let go of my ear, Alexis!"

Alexis laughed.  
Daryl glared at her for a while before smiling and introduced his new friend,

"Alexis, this is Jessie Anderson. She's my new friend. Jessie, this is Alexis Chandler. My personal-- owwww!"

Alexis dug her fingers in his ribs,

"Hi Jessie..." The older woman greeted the shy freshman,  
"Hi Alexis."

Alexis glared shortly at the squirming boy before smiling at Jessie,

"So, you are the lucky one who get to spend some time with this professional dork?" She once again chased his ribs, Daryl squirmed like a worm. This made Jessie laugh,

"Yes and I really like him. He's beautiful, adorable and he can be funny." The two women giggled and Daryl sat, sulking.

Alexis remembered,

"Oh, I already bought you two pairs of adhesive cups!" She announced happily, shaking the bag with the adhesive cups in it. Jessie threw them a questioning look, Alexis smirked,

"He needs i---"  
Before she could finish what she was saying, Daryl's hand dropped to her mouth, which caused the last word to become muffled,

"No! Don't listen to her, she's just nuts!"  
He glared at Alexis who was now laughing. Jessie couldn't help but join because Alexis' laugh is really contagious,

"Jessie my dear, your friend Daryl here, needs something for his---"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"  
He sighed when the two women laugh hard,

"Grrrr!" He was blushing for two different reasons:

1\. He was embarrassed to death, and  
2\. He was so pissed off that AlexWitch would go pester him by telling everyone about his deepest and darkest secret and this JessWitch was now laughing her head off. 

Then the two witches sobered up with Alexis handing him the bag of adhesive cups,

"Go try it on!"  
Daryl glared at her playfully before running to the nearest bathroom,

Alexis half laughed,

"I got him today!"  
She turned to Jessie, now with a serious face,  
"That kid was my childhood friend. He is three years younger."

Jessie smiled,

"He's adorable and seemed to be shy but he's actually not..."

"Yeah. He's like a younger brother to me..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah... And that man has been through so much!"

Jessie nodded sadly,  
"Yeah I can see that..."

But then remembered,

"What are those adhesive cups for?"

Alexis' eyebrows went higher to her forehead and then started to laugh again, Jessie looked at her questioningly with a smile on her face,

But then Daryl came from the bathroom with the bag in his hand,

"What's so funny?" As if he can sense that Alexis is about to tell his secret to Jessie,

"Thanks for lending me this..." He handed her the bag with the worn red lace lingerie Alexis lend him,

Alexis' playful side switched on mode, she asked him playfully, looking at Jessie with her mint green eyes, 

"What's this? Did I lend you something?" She asked curiously, making Daryl flinch,

"Your lace bra..." He didn't realize that he said it out loud,

Jessie looked more dumbfounded while Alexis suddenly bursted into fits of laughter,

"Haha! So you're wearing my lace bra, right Darylina! Haha!"

Daryl blushed the reddest that he could ever,

"No I didn't wear it!" He lied  
"But you said it out loud! Haha!" 

He looked at the laughing woman with mortified eyes then he glanced at the other woman now starting to laugh as well,

"D-did I say it out loud?" His voice shaking funnily,

"Yeah!" Both blonde girls exclaimed, and before he knew it, Alexis has pulled the lingerie from the bag, showing it to Jessie who just bursted out laughing,

Daryl glared at Alexis,

"HOW DARE YOU!"

He crunched his forehead as the two ignored him, laughing out loud.

When they sobered up, Jessie asked,

"Why are you interested in wearing a lingerie? If you don't mind me asking...."

She quickly added. Alexis was about to laugh again when Daryl hissed,

"Shut up!" 

He sighed,

"Okay. I'm going to tell you but promise me you won't tell a single soul, okay? Only my brother, Shane, you and this douchebag..."  
He pointed at Alexis who was snickering funnily, 

"...knows about this okay? I don't want any other person talking about this."

He looked at Alexis for reassurance and for the first time since they met up, she glanced at him with serious look of pride,

He sighed for the umpteenth time,

"I'm an intersex and I'm into boys!"

Expecting Jessie would laugh and insult him but she did not. He sighed in relief when he saw she was just amazed,

"Really? Wow! But sadly, I'm not going to be your type."  
"Is that all what you're saying?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"I thought you will laugh at me and hate me..."

"Daryl... Hey."  
Jessie had cut him off.

"I'm not an asshole, okay? Not all people are like that."

A bright smile came across his face as soon as he heard what she has said,

Alexis nudged him,

"See! I told you!"

"Thanks ladies!" But then his lips balled into a tight pout,

"But no calling me 'girl', 'babe' or 'flower'. I'm a boy! And don't tell me to wear each of your dresses. I hate dress-ups!"

Alexis and Jessie looked at each other then bursted out laughing,

Daryl just shook his head with a smile.

\----------------------------------------  
"Oi Shane!"

The twelve-year-old called out when he saw Shane walking by,

"Ei yow man, what's up?"   
Rick has joined him on the road, 

"Can I take a walk with you?  
"Sure bud!"

Rick smiled toothily.

"Where are you going?"  
"Ehm just going to meet someone...."

Rick raised an eyebrow,

"My cousin Lori?"

Shane chuckled, 

"No, not her. A friend."

Rick's face brightened up,

"Ah, the one who you're going to introduce to me?"

Shane almost laughed,

"Too close, Ricky, it's his brother!"

Rick's face broke into a wide smile,

"His brother? Oh wow! Can I see his brother too?"

"Sure."

"Yeah!"

\----------------------------------------

Merle sighed in frustration,

"Damnit! Where's Walsh?!"

Shane asked Merle to lend him some money because he told him that he will be enrolling to college soon and so he told Big Nose to come over at his workplace at lunch break and here he was, waiting for the teenager to arrive and he was getting frustrated because Big Nose hasn't arrived yet and his break time was about to end and so he pulled out his phone to call this damn kid,

"Big Nose! Where on earth are ya right now?"

"Hey Merle! I'm on my way..."

"Man you better get yo stupid ass in here right now, mah break time is about ta end and I haven't eaten a single thang!"

The thirty-year-old groaned in frustration,

"Hang on Merlie, got ya!"

Rick was looking at Shane with a glint in his eyes,

"So excited to meet my future brother-in-law!"

Shane was too busy to even hear what Rick said and so the boy pouted,

"Oi Shane!"

Shane was pulled out of his reverie,

"Heey yeah of course..."

Rick fastened his pace and without realizing it, he has arrived at the gate of their destination ten feet ahead of Shane. The twelve-year-old kid happily ran inside the building,

"Oh yeah bro-in-law here I come!"

He ran freely and crashed into somebody,

\----------------------------------------

"See you later, Pretty boy, and you too, Jessie.."  
The two waved as they headed back to their classroom. 

Alexis proceeded to go back to the Senior's building when her phone starts to ring,

She smiled as she saw it was her boyfriend,

"Well hello there, honey!"

David Weinberg.

David smiled,

"Can I visit later, Sweetie?"  
"Yeah of course. I think my friend is going to pass for the night since he..."

David pretended to be jealous,  
"He?"

Alexis laughed,

"Oh my Dave... You know about my friend, right? And you do know that I'll---"

David chuckled,

"I know honey and I love you... I just want to make you laugh."

Alexis whined,

"David!"  
Causing the man to laugh,  
"Take care honey! Bye!"  
"You too, sweetie!"

David hung up. Alexis' face was a little flushed,

"I wonder what that old bear is up to?"

She muttered with an obvious smile on her lips as she made her way to her building.  
\--------------------------------------  
David exited his workplace to go to the cafeteria. He picked the small velvety box up with the most precious diamond ring from his desk, examining it while smiling to himself, not looking ahead as he kept his pace,

He was about to ask Alexis' hand for marriage, and he was a nervous wreck but excited at the same time. His mind was racing and didn't realize that a jet plane was about to crash on him or was it really a jet?

CRASHHHHH!!!

\----------------------------------------

Merle was getting impatient, and so he grabbed his packed lunch angrily and opened the lid of the small plastic container,

"That's it ya Big Nose! I'm ganna eat mah lunch right here! I'm getting hungry and--"

His mind went slow when suddenly, a curly brat and a giant bloke came crashing into him, knocking his topperware down, scattering the big piece of salisbury steak, brocolli, caulli flowers, chopped carrots and thick brown sauce on the ground.

"Oooffff!!!"

His jaw dropped to the ground and his heart broke when his mind has processed what just happened,

"M-mah... M-mah f-food... M-mah delicious food!"  
He cried, tears running down his face dramatically,

David was now frantically searching for his ring,

"My ring! My ring!"

At the same time, Rick was panickingly searching for Shane,

"OI SHANE, OI!!!"

Merle glared up at David,

"YA OLD MAN!!! YOU NEED TO PAY FOR MY SALISBURY STEAK!"

David glared back at him,

"STOP TALKING!!! I'M SEARCHING FOR MY RING!!"

Merle growled angrily,

"It was my most favorite you dick!!!"

David realized that he just knocked his co-worker's special bought meal out and his eyes widened,

"Oh I'm sorry I'm sorry!!"

"Is that all??"

"Yeah I'll buy you lunch! But did you see my ring?"

Merle was about to answer when they heard whistling, both men turned their heads to a curly boy who was looking at the ring in awe,

"Oh wow!!!! I'll give this to my future husband!"

David and Merle both growled,

"HEY YOU BRAT! THAT'S MY RING!"

"YA KNOCKED MY PRECIOUS STEAK DOWN!"

Rick clutched the ring tightly, looking defensively at David,

"This is mine! Finder's keeper!..." He then turned to Merle,

"... I didn't knock your lunch down..." He pointed at David innocently, who was now scowling,

"... He did."

"Why yo!"

\----------------------------------------

David, Merle and Rick now sitting in the cafeteria, eating in silence.

David has gotten his ring back after Rick demanded for a free lunch in return, but he was glancing down at his wallet sadly, eyes watery with tears,

"M-my poor, poor wallet!"

Merle was now munching on his Salisbury steak happily, muttering on it,

"I missed you I missed you I missed you!"

And Rick, 'ol Richard Steven Grimes was slurping down on a big bowl of spaghetti, roasted chicken, burger and chocolate sundae.

"Oh boy, that was soooooo good!"

'next time I'll better watch where I am going!'  
David promised.

The three went seperate ways without saying a word to one another, but it seems that they have enjoyed each other's company without their real arguments. 

Shane finally found Rick and Merle,

"About damn time, Walsh!"

"Yeah sorry 'bout that, Merlie!" Shane laughed but eyed the suspicious brown sauce on the older man's uniform,

"What happened to yer shirt?"

Merle glared down at Rick,

"That brat knocked my meal down!"

Shane snickered,

"What a shame dude. But Thanks for lending me some money. I'll pay you back when my dad comes home!"

"Get your ass out of here, Walsh, I'm late for my paperworks, got some work to do! See ya soon!"

"Thanks man!"  
Merle waved without looking back,

Shane turned to Rick with a smile,

"Did you bond with your future bro-in law, Ricky?"

Rick remembered,

"W-where is he?!"

Shane laughed,

"Merle."

Rick's eyes widened at that,

"You mean that scary looking bald man is my future bro-in-law?!"

Shane nodded,

"Yikes!"

Shane snickered,

"Ahm Shane, can you please introduce me to him without going through that bald man?"

"I can't promise you Ricky!"  
"You can!"  
"I can't!"  
"Yes, you can!"  
"No, I can't!"  
"Okay, fine! I'll tell Lori that you got a new sexy blonde girlfriend!"  
"Okay Fine!!! I'll do it!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Arghhhh! You'll be the death of me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky Ricky! :D
> 
> I'm sorry if this took so long...


	6. He has been through a lot and now this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS!!!!!
> 
> CONTAINS RAPE AND A LITTLE BIT OUT OF CHARACTERS!  
> IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS KIND OF MATTER, PLEASE DO NOT READ!!!  
> YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> T-DOG AND MORALES WERE BOTH DOTING ON DARYL TOO. 
> 
> With a little reference to the movie "Dark Harbor"  
> When Alexis and Young Man messed around in the attic wearing Marilyn Monroe's hair.

Three months later,

Weeks has passed and Daryl's circle of friends was amazingly increasing. The boy was becoming real popular not only because of his looks, but also because of his amazing academic performances. 

All the quizzes, assignments and projects from their professors he was nailing really hard. He has become a leader in the class, became the Vice president of the student's body.

This results in more admirers, boys and girls were mostly doting on him really good.  
He became the envy of most boys, the fantasy of the girls and some guys.

"Hey Daryl!"  
He saw two sophomores walking up to him, one of them was hispanic, the other one, a strong-looking black guy, 

"Yes?"  
He flashed both of them a beautiful smile and both blushed through the roots of their hair,

"Uh, hi..." The handsome spanish guy stuttered and his friend nudged him a little,

"Sorry he's just being weird, man nice to meet you Daryl, I'm Theodore Douglas, I go by T-Dog and this is Morales..." 

Knowing how they dote on him very much, Daryl smiled sweetly at the two,

"Thank you guys for wanting to meet me. It's nice having friends like you here..."

The two nudged at each other, smile on their faces never fading,

"Morales got something he wants to tell you..." T-dog nudged Morales forward, whispering irritatingly at his friend,

"Say it, man!"

Morales took a deep breath,

"C-Can I invite you to my birthday party on Tuesday?"

Daryl's face brightened up,

"Of course! But, are you sure I'm not a bother?"

T-dog and Morales looked at each other, then glared at each other, as if talking to each other about how the whole thing of convincing Daryl to come to Morales' birthday party was a total bullshit,

'Told you man, he's scared!'  
'He's just shy!'  
'We should have introduced earlier, I can tell he's freaking out!'  
'Just go for it, man!'  
'You're such a shipper, Doug!'  
'Whatever!'

"No you aren't a bother! It's okay if you don't want to..."  
"N-no of course! Who am I to reject a friendship offer?"

Both T-dog and Morales' heart broke at the statement,

Morales reaches for Daryl's hand,

"T-Thank you very much, Daryl! I really want to invite you to my birthday party, just didn't know how to approach you."

T-dog was silently fanboying and Morales dug his finger in his ribs causing T-dog to scowl at him,

"What was that for man?"  
"Shut up!"

But smiled happily when they heard Daryl giggle,

"Well then, see you at my birthday party, Daryl!"

Daryl waved at them,

"No problem, thanks in advance!"

Both men were fanboying as they walked away,

"Ahyiiieee T-Dog man he touched my hand!!! Ahyiiiieeee!!"  
"Lucky you, man!!"  
"Don't you worry T-Dog mah friend I'll help you to invite him at yours as well!"  
"Not-so-Great!!!"  
"And why is that?!!"  
"Because you're too nervous!"  
"God, I hate you man!"  
"Haha!"

\----------------------------------------

Tuesday afternoon 4 pm,

Daryl was cramming through his wardrobe, deciding what to wear for Morales' birthday party.

"This one?"

He brought out a black long sleeved button-up, a pair of silk black pants and a leather shoes,  
Only to shake his head,

"Nuh-huh!"

He would be overdressed. And so he picked up a comfortable light green long sleeved shirt, a pair of tight blue jeans and a sneakers, 

Only to shake his head once again,

Groaning, he went out of his room and knocked on Alexis' door,

"Alexis! I need help!"

Not a second later the door opened, a smiling Alexis greets him,

Daryl looked at her questioningly,

"Why are you smiling?"  
Alexis showed him her left hand, Daryl smiled brightly, clearly happy for Alexis.  
"He proposed Daryl, he proposed!" Alexis chanted, showing up her diamond ring,

"Wow! That explains why you didn't pick me up at school..." He smirks but then took Alexis by her hand,

"Congratulations, Lex!"  
"Thank you, Dare!"  
Daryl smiled but remembered,

"Oh can you please help me figure out what to wear? I'm going to a friend's party and I don't know what to really wear. I don't want to look overdressed or underdressed."

Alexis smirks,

"Oh come on Daryl! All those people want to see you naked, don't bother ask--- heeeyy!"

Alexis laughed as Daryl playfully pinched her side,

"Stop bullshitting on me girly now what am I going to wear?"

Alexis stopped laughing and went inside Daryl's room to check what clothes does the boy have in his closet, she smiled at his fashion state, all of them are expensive suits and shirts, some casual attire and his t-shirts were neatly folded on one side. But her smile widened when she saw a blonde curly wig resembling Marilyn Monroe's hair, a pink body-hugging strapless short dress with sweetheart neckline and a high heeled boots,

Daryl saw Alexis fiddling with the dress and so he blushed and snatched it away from the woman, causing the woman's erupting laughter to come out really hard. 

"Give me that!"  
"Can you please wear it, Daryl pleasse??" She begged,

"How about no!"  
"Please Daryl? I bet you look pretty in it!"  
"I'll look ridiculous!!"  
"No you will not! Just this once please?"  
"I swear to God Alexis---"  
"I promise to keep it to myself!"

With a huff, Daryl stripped out of his shirt in front of Alexis, causing his pair of firm boobs to bounce in Alexis face,

"What the heck, Daryl! Your breasts are bigger than mine! Why aren't you wearing your adhesive cups, ya big boy!"

Daryl giggled like a girl, 

"Because I'm in my freaking dorm..."

"What a lame excuse!"

"Now is the actual time to wear it!"

He snatched one pair of adhesive cups from its hamper, putting it on. Then he put on the body hugging dress, and put on his Marilyn wig. 

Alexis stood there, breathless.

"Wow!" She whispered. 

"This is wrong! Soooo wrong!" She groaned,

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her,

"Why are you so sexy asdfghjkl!"

"You're the one who asked me to wear it!"

"N-no. You should take it off, Daryl! It's not good for me!! I swear I'm going to hump you really hard if you keep on wearing that!"

Daryl winked at her sexily, then sang the Happy Birthday song, mimicking Marilyn Monroe,

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday..." He paused, then whispered,

"... Mr. President Happy Birthday to you!" 

He blew her a kiss, 

"Stop that Daryl! Stop it!"

She was blushing so hard causing the sixteen-year-old to laugh. 

He has surely got her back!

"Now you take all off it and get dress for your friend's party, Darylina!"

\----------------------------------------  
7 pm

Morales was talking to his guests at the balcony, when he caught a glimpse of a man with a helmet on his head, those broad shoulders and seriously slim waist had him excuse himself to his friends,

"Daryl! Hey!"

Daryl went over to Morales and gave him a hug,

"Thanks for inviting me, man!"

He pulled back and had Morales staring up at him, starstrucked.

His longish dark blonde hair pushed back, revealing his thin forehead. He had a little bit eyeliner which really matched his outfit. He was wearing a black tank top inside his black leather vest, exposing his long, slender pale arms. His long legs cladded in a tight leather pants caught in his black leather boots.

Suddenly, T-dog came to greet him and just like Morales, he stared blankly at him. 

Daryl lowered his head to hide the blush that creeps on his face. Many of the guests were students from the university and he knows that many of them has a crush on him. 

"Daryl!" Jessie ran to meet him,  
"Jessie!"

He hugged his blonde friend tightly,

"Come, let's go inside!"

The two of them went to greet Morales' parents.

\----------------------------------------

12 am

Alexis was on the corridor pacing back and fourth. Daryl was still out there and she was worried sick because he hasn't called yet.

"Where is he?!"

She dialed his number. His phone was ringing but he wasn't answering.

She groaned,

"Daryl! You're going to be the death of me!"

\----------------------------------------

"Is he okay?"  
Morales asked worriedly when he saw Daryl puking his guts out in one of the residence's bathroom,

Jessie shook her head,

"He's too drunk! I don't think he'll make it home. The dorm is 10 kilometers away from here."

"We can take him to his dorm." T-dog and Morales offered but Jessie shook her head,

"It's late! I think he should just stay here for the night."

Morales nodded,

"We have three guest rooms here if you want, since your boyfriend Pete is staying here. I'll go clean the other one for Daryl to sleep in for the night." 

Morales asked T-dog to help him clean the biggest guest room for Daryl. He asked his mom to lend Daryl the nicest and softest pillows she could offer. Now with the blanket and pillows in tow, Morales led the poorly sick man into the guest room. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay in there, Daryl?" Morales asked,

"'M fine thanks..." He muttered sleepily, and Morales has to laugh,

'He's so cute!'

"Alright then, Good night and sleep tight Daryl!"  
"Thank you really."  
"It's nothing. Please lock the door."  
Daryl dismissed the idea of locking the door because he couldn't move a muscle and it didn't seem like someone could just break inside because of the security in the Morales' residence. 

Morales turned off the lights and closed the door and left to let Daryl get some sleep.

\----------------------------------------

2:30 am

Daryl groaned because it felt like someone was on top of him and so he opened his eyes and wide awake, he knew a man had just broke inside, 

"W-who a--"  
"Shhh shhh shhh..."

The man shushed him, putting his lips on Daryl before the latter could scream,

"W-what are you d---"  
He flailed his arms in an attempt to escape from his attacker but the man was too strong and held Daryl's wrists down. He was stark naked and could feel the man was naked too.

"Relax Dixon. Ain't gonna hurt you, Sugar!"  
Then the man chuckled lowly in his ear. Daryl screamed but was muffled when the man took out a blindfold and gagged Daryl with it.

"NO!!!!!"  
He felt the man went down to his neck, licking it while he desperately tried to escape,

"D-don't please---"  
He cried out but the man took no pity on him. He then felt the man latched onto his right nipple, sucking on it to hardness while massaging his left breast with his hand,

"N-no!!!"  
He tried to push the man off his breasts but the man easily devoured them with his lips, tongue and hands, abused his nipples in the most possible way, biting them hard as Daryl screams in pain.

"Stop!!!"  
Hot tears left his eyes as the man licked his nipples. He's definitely humiliated. He didn't know how his father will react if he ever find out about this.

He felt the man entered him in one swift move and he cried out loud, 

"M-Merle---"  
His thoughts were on his brother, who was probably worried sick about him.

\----------------------------------------

"Merle, answer please!"  
Alexis muttered, she decided to call Merle now that Daryl hasn't returned yet.

\----------------------------------------

'Ma? Is that you, ma?'  
Merle's eyes suddenly teared up at the sight of his ma.  
Diana sat down on Merle's bed, stroking her eldest child's head,

'Merle, sweetheart, Daryl needs you. He needs help.'

The thirty-year-old man let his tears fall. Diana hugged her eldest son, patting his back,

'Help your brother, please. Daryl needs your help.' 

She kissed her son's forehead,

'I love you, Merle. I love you both, Daryl and you...'

' I love you too, ma.'

Then his eyes opened wide when he could hear his phone ringing,

Heart still aching from his dream, he answered the call from ...

Alexis!!!

"H-Hello, Alexis? W-what happened?"

"M-Merle, D-Daryl's missing!!!"

"W-WHAT?!"

He jumped off the bed. He was running out of his damn apartment, absently reaching for his coat and hat. He even dropped his car keys three times. He finally made his way to his car, started the engine and drove off. 

'Daryl! My baby brother!'

\----------------------------------------  
The man hauled Daryl to sit on the bed, naked and gagged, he took both of the poor man's hands and put it behind his back, he tied him up on a chair. Crying and defenseless, Daryl begged for his life when the man pointed his gun on Daryl's skull,

"Spare m-my life, please... M-my brother, I h-have a brother..."

The man just laughed,

"You make a good fuck, Dixon! I can see why many people dote on you!" 

He adjusted the gun and Daryl flinched, more tears flowing out of his eyes,

"I'll let you go if you promise me you'll never tell a single soul because if you do, I'll kill you! And don't you think I won't! And you stay away from Jessie, she's my girlfriend, you slut!!!!"

Pete ........

He realized that he was assaulted by Pete!

"Do I make myself clear?!" He frightened Daryl by almost pulling the trigger. Daryl nodded, tears wouldn't stop from flowing out of his eyes. Pete smirked then knocked the chair over, causing Daryl to land on his tummy, accidentally biting his lip. It bled nonstop.

Pete exited the room and ran away from the Morales' residence. 

That's when Daryl starts screaming,

"H-HELP!!!!"

It was three o'clock am when Morales and the others find out about Daryl.

\----------------------------------------

"D-Daryl, oh my God!!!!"  
Jessie ran into the room where she found Daryl, bloody lips, crying, naked, bound and gagged on his tummy on a knocked down chair,

Morales, T-dog and the Morales brothers came in to save the poorly man 

"Oh no, Daryl! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Daryl started to cry harder,

"Who did this to you? Who did this?"

Daryl shook his head,  
Jessie took his gag off,

"Please Daryl. Tell us who did this? It will be on us. This is the Morales' residence and we're very sorry this happened to you." Morales tried to console him but backed away when he saw the rape victim was naked. They could see how scared Daryl was.

"H-he told me that he will kill me if I tell you who he is..."

"No, he can't! We'll--- I called the cops. They're on their way!"

Daryl looked at Jessie,

"I-It's Pete..."  
Before closing his eyes and passed out.

"D-Daryl... DARYL!!!"

Jessie screamed when she found Daryl has passed out and his lower half was bleeding,

"Guys, he's bleeding!"  
"Oh no! Call the ambulance!"

\----------------------------------------

"Daryl, little brother!!!"  
Merle cried as he, Shane and Alexis arrived at the hospital. Jessie was inside, crying while holding Daryl's hand as the doctors work on him in the emergency room.

"Everything's going to be fine, Daryl... We'll do everything to get Pete arrested."

Despite being Pete's girlfriend, Jessie was angered for what happened to Daryl.

Outside the emergency room, T-Dog and the Morales brothers were waiting. They saw a man in his thirties, a familiar blonde woman in the senior building, and a tall and tough-looking teenager all looking worried sick,

"Where's my brother? Where's my brother?"

"Daryl?"

Merle nodded,

"He's inside. Calm down, the doct-"

Merle gritted his teeth,

"How do you think I can calm the fuck down?! My brother has been mugged to death, I can't let tha-"

"Merle.." Shane and Alexis interrupted,

"They're trying to help..."

Merle looked at them in disbelief, but stopped screaming. 

Morales sighed,

"I'm very sorry for this to happen, Mr. Dixon, I promise to pay for all the damage Pete has caused. The police are now after him and we made sure he'll rot in jail."

"Who is this Pete?!"

"He's the one who assaulted your brother..."

"Assaulted?! What do ya mean he assaulted my brother?!"

T-dog took a deep breath before telling Merle,

"He raped your brother..."

"W-WHAT?!!! DARYL GOT RAPED?!"

Merle's face reddened and his fist clenched in anger, 

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SUM'BITCH!!!"

"Mr. Dixon!"  
"Merle!"

Shane, Alexis, T-dog and Morales stopped the raging man, heck! Merle was nothing like his father, but he has a tendency to be like him especially when Daryl is involved. 

"DON'T Y'ALL FUCKING DARE STOP ME!!! IT WAS MY BABY BROTHER HE---"

"Just calm down, Merle! We don't want to get your hands with blood... Killing him will never be the answer. You're a decent man with a heart of gold. You believe in God. Daryl will never ever be pleased if you go out and do so. So you can't just kill someone Merle." 

Shane, as an aspiring cop spoke up because as much as Merle is like an older brother to him, he knows that the law will be after Merle if he kill the man.

Merle gave up. He slouched down on the chair outside the emergency room, fists still clenched,

"M-my brother h-has been t-through so much. H-he don't deserve all of these shit!"

Then he broke down crying.

Shane, Alexis, T-dog and Morales all looked at him sympathetically,

"Hey..." Alexis, being the only woman in the group, was the one who comforted the sobbing man whose head was down,

"Tell me, Alexis, why did God allow this to happen? If God really does exist, why did he let sufferings took upon my Daryl? Why didn't he just put all of those burdens on me instead?!"

"Merle... Please don't lose your faith..."  
"B-but why?!"  
"Because the heavens has in store for your brother. He's definitely an angel, and angels are the soldiers of God. God knows your brother will go through all of it but will remain steadfast on his feet."

Merle didn't answer but let Alexis' words sink in to comfort himself and save his faith in God.

"But I want him to rot in jail!!!"  
"Yes he will..." An unfamiliar female voice spoke. Merle looked up to see Jessie, extending an arm to him, 

"I'm Jessie Anderson. Daryl's classmate. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Dixon!"

Merle's face lightened up a little,

"Thanks for taking good care of my brother..."  
"It's nothing. I think his looks run in the genes..."

Merle blushed a little at that.  
"Ah no. No. Daryl looks b-better..."

They all laughed at that,

"I think love is in the air!"  
Merle stucked his middle finger at Walsh,

"Shut up you Big Nose!"

Alexis hugged her in greeting,

"It's good to see you again, Jess!"  
"Yeah, me too Alexis!"

Then the doctor went out to see Merle,

"Mr. Dixon..."  
The thirty-year-old man stood up, worry etched on his face,  
"How's my brother? Is he okay?"  
He let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw the slight curl of the doctor's lips,  
"We already stitched him up. Since he has two private parts, his feminine part started to bleed and it's a little bruised. He can't walk for three weeks. He just needs more blood since he'd lost a lot but other than that he's fine."  
"Oh Doctor please I can donate. We have the same blood type. A-positive."

The lady doctor nodded her head with a smile,

"Okay Mr. Dixon, I'll get your blood pressure checked first."

The doctor pumped up the black rubbery device on the spygmomanometer to checked on Merle's blood,

"Mr. Dixon should take a little rest. His blood pressure is elevated. 150/90."

"Okay, just got enraged a while ago, doc!"  
The doctor chuckled,  
"Of course, Mr. Dixon."

Shane offered,  
"What about me, doctor? I'm A-positive too."  
Merle looked at Shane,

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes of course, Daryl's a family..."  
Merle hugged Shane,  
"Thank you very much, Big Nose!"

Then the doctor checked on Shane's blood pressure and it was 110/70! Perfectly fine! And so they proceeded on transferring blood to the patient.

'Thanks to football and sports! I've maintained a healthy blood pressure!'  
\----------------------------------------  
After 5 hours, 9 am

"Mr. Dixon?"

"Yes, doc? How is he? Is my little brother doing okay? Is he hungr--" 

The professional nodded with a smile,

"He just woke up. He wants to see his big brother."

Without a second thought, Merle jumped to his feet and went inside,

"D-Daryl!"  
He flung himself on his brother's bed, his eyes watery with tears,

"Merle..."  
"I-I'm sooo sooo worried about you huhuhu!"  
He took Daryl's hand and kissed it nonstop, Daryl chuckled a little, running a hand on his crying brother's shoulders,

"I'm okay, man... Don't worry about me"  
"Asshole!..." Merle murmured in between kisses, "... Next time you better be careful, man!... You're going to be the death of me!"

"No I'm really okay, I promise..."  
"Just shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate Pete!  
> Rick deserves Jessie, really!


	7. PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle and his friends deal with Daryl's post traumatic stress disorder and depression.
> 
> Warning for some language.

The first day in the hospital has been fine. His five friends and brother has been there every now and then. If one needs to go home, another one will be there to accompany Daryl.

But the second day has been the most difficult challenge for them.  
Daryl has been showing signs of Post traumatic stress disorder and depression from what happened the previous night. 

The door opened and his five friends went inside,

Morales was bringing a bag of food and some necessities,

"Hi Daryl. I bought foods and clothes for you!"

Daryl smiled weakly,  
"Thanks my friend, but you don't really have to..."

Morales smiled back,  
"Look it was my fault, I let Pete slept over. This is one way to make up. By the way, name's John."

T-dog frowned,  
"Juan."  
"Just shut up, man!"

John shot his friend a murdering look,

Theodore 'fucking' Douglas just laughed annoyingly. John ignored him,

Merle looked at him sharply,  
"You rich kids stop fooling around next time huh? But thanks for taking good care of my baby brother. I appreciate it." 

He reached over and took away the package from John,

"It's nothing."

John scratched the back of his neck,

"Alexis told me that venison steaks are your fave. You have to eat now Daryl"

Then the five of them left, leaving the two brothers in the hospital room. Merle was stroking Daryl's leg,

"I missed you so much baby brother. It sucks that this has to happen for us to reunite..."

He stopped talking when he saw Daryl not responding, just looking at his lap, 

Merle tried again,

"Y'know what bro, ya have so many good friends. I didn't know that my brother is really an angel that is why many people wants to be friends with you..."

But Daryl just gave him a small smile, the action made Merle anxious,

"You want to eat your lunch, baby bro?"

Daryl looked at him, his face without any expression at all,

"Get out..."

Merle looked at him questioningly,

"D-Daryl, hey..."

The next action took Merle by surprise. Daryl jumped up from the bed while snarling at his own brother,

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!!!"

Merle stood up and put a fake smile on his face,

"A-alright sweetheart I'm going out... I-If ya need any of us we're just outside..."

"JUST GET OUT ALREADY!!!"

Merle didn't need to be asked twice, he exited the room with an obvious scared look on his face.

\----------------------------------------

Merle couldn't believe that his baby brother would behave like that. He was the sweetest, nicest, loving, funny and happy person he has ever met. A person who smiles even though he has been through hell in the hands of their evil father but suddenly, that person was gone replaced by a cold, angry and sad teenager. 

"Merle what happened?" Shane asked worriedly as he saw Merle went out of the room, his back slouching on the wall as if his legs were about to give out. 

He's definitely not scared of his brother, the one thing that terrifies him is the thought of his brother going through severe depression, avoiding everybody else and worst, self-harming and suicide. 

Never in hell has he ever think about losing his beloved brother really soon. He can't lose him! He would rather die first! His brother was too young! He promised his mother on her grave that he would take good care of Daryl and would give him a happy life away from the monster that was unfortunately their father. He wants Daryl to become a successful nurse and he would be happy and proud of him. Daryl's dream is also his dream and he wants nothing but to see it come true.

"Merle? Merle are you okay?" Alexis made her way to the man who just sagged down in a corner,

"What happened?"

\----------------------------------------  
That afternoon,

Alexis, Shane and T-dog went down to buy some groceries for Daryl.

Morales, Jessie and Merle were left outside the room,

Suddenly, they heard a loud thud from inside and muffled sniffles with a little groan,

"John, can you go in and checked on Daryl for me? I think he doesn't want me there yet."

Without any hesitation, John stood up and opened the door only to gasp in horror,

"MADRE DE DIOS!!!"

Merle and Jessie stood up quickly and soon the three of them rushed in,

"DARYL!!!! OH MY GOD!!!" 

On the floor sat Daryl, a broken pieces of glass scattered around, blood dripping nonstop from his wrist. His hair sticking up in every direction and there were streaks of tears on his face,

"DARYL, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Merle scolded as he attempted to snatch the shard away from Daryl only to back away when Daryl warned him to cut him off with it,

"You stay away from me, ALL OF YOU!"

"Daryl, don't you dare!" John held him down. Daryl struggled but John was stronger,

"I want to die!"  
"No you don't!!" Merle countered  
"My life is over!!"  
"It isn't!"  
"My honor, my dignity! There's nothing left of it!!!"  
"I'M GODDAMNED HERE RIGHT?!! WE'RE HERE RIGHT?!! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK WE ARE DOING??!! WE'RE FUCKING FIGHTING FOR IT!!!!"

Hearing something ahead of them that may seem so bad, Alexis, Shane, T-dog and the doctor raced to the door,

"Oh no, Daryl!"  
"Mr. Dixon, calm down..." The doctor intervened them, she turned to Merle and pat his back,

"It's going to be alright, I'll talk to him, okay?"

Merle nodded. He ran away from the others,

"Merle, wait!"  
Shane tried to stop him but Alexis just shook his head,  
"I think he's just going to the chapel."

\----------------------------------------

"Why?"  
Merle sat on one of the chairs in front of the altar,  
"Why does it have to be like this?"  
His eyes were glassy,  
"Why can't You just give me all of my brother's burden? Why does it have to be him always?"

He took a deep breath,

"I may not be the best servant of all but God, my brother has been through so much..."  
He knelt down and closed his weeping eyes,  
"He's all I have... He's all that I fucking have!!." He regretted cursing and so he took a deep breath,

"I'm sorry. Please I'm begging You, if my brother is just going to suffer all his life, please just kill me... I don't want to see him hurting no more."

He wiped off his tears,

"My brother is too young. He's not a bad person, he didn't deserve anything that has happened to him in the past, and he don't deserve to be suffering more..."

He slowly stood up, bowed down one last time and left.

 

\----------------------------------------

"Easy there, sweetheart, I got you!" The doctor helped ease Daryl up to his bed when the teenager finally calmed down with the help of his friends. John and T-dog helped each other carry him while Alexis and Jessie calmed him down. The doctor then cleaned his open wound with a cotton and Povidone Iodine then bandaged it with a breathable cloth.

A male nurse soon entered the room and sat down beside Daryl, calming him down while talking to him really softly. The male nurse was really good-looking, and Daryl found himself lost in those hazel eyes and brown hair. He was really short but muscular, and has the gentliest deep voice,

"Hey there, sweetheart. Name's Shane. Shane Flores. You can call me Shay if you want."

Daryl nodded a little, earning a sweet smile from the man.

\----------------------------------------

Jessie was seating on a chair beside the table, looking forlornly at Daryl, absently fiddling with the table cloth. Alexis made her way to the freshman, massaging her shoulder a little bit. Jessie smiled sadly at her,

"Pete. I broke up with him."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No. I don't love him anyway! We already had problems before all of these, since he is a cheater and he's jealous of Daryl. He even taunted my family, almost assaulted me and he tried to kill our friend!"

Alexis pulled Jessie close and the latter put her head on Alexis' shoulder,

"I want him to get arrested and rot in jail for the rest of his life!"  
"Shh shh... It's okay---"  
"No! It's not okay! Daryl is the sweetest boy I've ever met!"

Jessie's eyes filled with tears,

"I really can't blame Merle for wanting to kill Pete! Hell if I were in his shoes I would have killed him!"

Alexis nodded,

"Daryl. That boy is really an angel. I first saw him when I was eight, he was five, he was with his brother, catching some fish. I've waited a year later to get him to play with us, he was soooo cute back then..." 

Alexis chuckled at the memory, but then her face darkened as her eyebrows knitted,

"Their father, the infamous Will Dixon was a redneck. He was famous for having a very bad reputation."

Jessie winced at that, Alexis continued,

"He was always drunk, getting into fights and..." She paused, contemplating whether to tell Jessie or not.

"The time Shane and I saw Daryl with his brother, we convinced him to play with us when he was six, we saw the wounds on his face, forearms and everywhere."

Jessie looked disgusted,  
Alexis took a deep breath,

"We asked him where did he get those scars from, he told us that he couldn't tell us because the man might get back to him and kill him..."

Jessie's eyes widened,

"Daryl, as a six-year-old?! Didn't that man had any compassion for a small little kid?!"

Alexis shook her head,

"The worst part is, it was his father who abused him and his brother..."

Jessie's eyes widened at that, before looking at Alexis with sad eyes,

"One time when I was nine, he was watching us play. He kept looking up at Merle, silently asking permission but his brother just laughed and shrugged off, told him that he should go and play... Then We learned that his father never wanted him to be happy that is why he didn't like his son playing with other kids."

Jessie felt bad, Alexis continued,

"That night, he ended up getting beaten badly and..."  
Alexis' face turned darker,

"...his mom got killed by his father."

Jessie's eyes widened. She covered her mouth in shock,

"So it all makes sense now why Daryl's anger for his father is just like that."

Alexis nodded

"But, Daryl still loves him. He still worries about him."

"Yeah, I know. That man is really an angel."

Jessie hung her head down,  
"Poor thing. And now, this?"

Alexis nodded sadly but took a deep breath,

"But we'll have to show him that we're strong and we should let him know that we'll always have his back just like him having our backs."

Jessie nodded firmly.

\----------------------------------------  
When Merle returned to the room, it was like the Heavens has answered his prayers. His brother was now lying back on the bed, wrist bandaged, the doctor was sitting next to Alexis, explaining about Daryl's condition and a male nurse was sitting on a chair beside the bed, stroking Daryl's hair gently, a small smile curling his brother's lips. He heard them talking about being a nurse and Daryl being a nursing student.

"It was my brother who wants me to be a nurse!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"I think you'll going to be one! For one look at your pretty face..."

Daryl flushed,

"Ain't pretty..."  
"Yes you are! For two, that angelical smile. Patients long for those who will cheer them up when they are ill."  
"Hhmm, well I got it from my mom!"

"Really?"  
"Yeah. My mom was really pretty. I think Merle took a lot from our dad while I took a lot from our mom. Too bad she died when I was six."  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
"It's alright. I know my mom's up there, watching me getting screwed up." Daryl giggled funnily, the nurse couldn't help but join him.

 

\----------------------------------------

Daryl was discharged from the hospital a week later but he was sent to their home, (Merle's apartment) because of his slight depression. Alexis and the others visit everyday. 

"Baby bro... Ya awake?"  
"Yeah man..." The teenager responded very weakly. He smiled as he heard him respond   
"Then we eat!" Merle opened up the bedroom door carrying a tray with two big bowls of cereal and two tall glasses of water. He laughed out loud when he saw his brother's bunny ears headband still fixated on his head, making the younger frowned,

"Stop laughing man. This look so cute!"  
"You're still that little child I always knew, Darylina!"  
"Shut up!"  
Daryl stood up, Merle looked at him unbelievably,  
"Where are ya goin'?"  
"Let me brush my teeth first man!"

Merle agreed,

"Oh yeah, ya don't wanna swallow no mornin' taste right, lil bro!"

"Ya got it!" 

When Daryl re-emerged from the bathroom, Merle was already halfway empty, refilling his bowl,

"I almost emptied mine, baby bro while yours is still untouched."

Daryl groaned. He quickly shoved spoonfuls of cereal in his mouth to catch up to his brother.

"Man ya too slow!"  
"I'm not slow, ya too fast!"  
Merle laughed. He remembered when they were younger, the two of them always raced to finish their food, only to get scolded by their mother when they both ended up getting smudged.

"Y'know Merle, when I was raped, all I was thinkin' 'bout was you..."

Daryl confessed out of the blue, Merle dropped the spoon on the cold tiles of the floor, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"... I was wondering what will happened if he killed me..."

"B-baby bro."  
"... I was thinking 'bout you. I was thinking 'bout the possibilities of you hurting really bad if I die.."

Daryl stopped talking when he saw his brother crying,

"Come here you fool!" He smirked as Merle placed himself in his little brother's embrace, crying himself into his brother's chest,

"Yer a son of yer father, will ya stop?!" Merle said through series of sobs. He never saw Merle actually cried like that even when their mom died. It was always him in his big brother's chest but right now, it was otherwise.

Daryl laughed and kissed Merle's forehead, comforting the older man,

"Stop cryin' Merlina!"  
Merle glared up at him through his tears, he smiled annoyingly,  
"Only if you -hic- stop-hic- saying that."

Merle sat up, drying his tears but then, new fresh tears came out before he had a chance to spoke up,

"Ma showed up in my dream before I woke up to my phone ringing for Alexis' call." He held his brother's hand and kissed it. 

"She showed up and she looked so much like you..."

He smoothens Daryl's hair a little,

"Dark blonde, blue eyes, angelic face, except for the mole above the lip."

Daryl nodded, eyes glassy at the description of Diana in Merle's dream,

"I knew that God has a message for me that involved you."  
"Thank God."  
"I love you baby bro, y'know that, right? I love you, we love you! We won't let that happen ever again..." He said as he sobbed,

"Big bro and your friends are going to protect ya. And we will make sure to kick his ass when I see that Pete!"

Daryl truly believed him. And his five friends, his family.

"I know that and I love you too, Merlina!"  
"Stop calling me Merlina!"  
"Well then stop crying..."  
"You're such a pain in the ass, Darylina!"

Daryl laughed and rubbed his big brother's growing brown curls,

Maybe he's coming out to his old self again, the once happy and carefree Daryl Dixon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlina, lol :D
> 
>  
> 
> Hope Pete get arrested soon.


	8. Healing Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finally stepping out to the world again.
> 
> T-dog and John's rivalry :D
> 
> Rick being a thirteen-year-old brat

He didn't go to school for about a fortnight due to his post traumatic stress disorder but on the last day, when Merle finally went to work, he was feeling well for the first time. He looked around his room and his eyes zeroed in on his crossbow (given by Shane) - Shane Walsh, not Shane Flores, the attractive male nurse -.

An idea formed in his mind and jumped off his bed to go brush his teeth and take a shower.

After putting on his tank top and leather vest, he picked up the crossbow on his dresser and went to the woods to clear up his mind.

When he was young, Merle has been taking him hunting - mostly for deer or rabbits - but now that he has grown into a fine, young man he just couldn't bring himself hurt a bunny and so he dismissed the idea of hunting rabbits - just deer - because venison steaks are his most favorite meal in the world! 

Walking around, he has found one prey - a young cow - he immediately remembered that one time Jessie cooked a veal brassica and boy, it was really good! 

He aimed his crossbow on the cow's head and bulls eye! 

He happily ran his way to retrieve his arrow from the cow's head and took out his knife to chop off the most important and fleshiest parts.

On his way back to his house, he saw a white baby bunny struggling. His heart ached at the sight and so he helped the poor little thing,

"There you go, little fella. But you're coming with me!"

He decided to keep the rabbit as a pet and so with the bunny in tow, he headed back to their house.

\----------------------------------------

"Daryl! Open up! It's me, Shane!"

No answer...

"Daryl?"

Still no answer...

Sighing, he used his spare keys to unlock the front door. Successfully, he turned the knob and went inside. 

He saw Daryl's crossbow placed on the couch. 

Then he found the uncooked veal on the kitchen table,

"Has he been hunting?"

He shrugged, but that's a positive sign. 

"Daryl? Are you in there?"

\----------------------------------------

"So, what am I going to name you, sweetheart?"

Daryl was lying on his back on the bed with the fluffy white creature on his chest, so busy to hear Shane calling him from the kitchen, stroking the bunny's ear and fur gently. The little bunny likes it and he chuckled,

"Wait, you're a male or a female?"

He gently checked out the bunny's genitals,

"Oh my, a male bunny! Gonna name you Rider."

Then a huge smile broke free from his face,

"That's it! Rider! Rider Dixon!"

Then he grabbed a carrot from his bedside table - he bought it from the market, knowing that his new pet would like it very much.

He gave the bunny a bite size and the bunny happily hopped on him and snatched the small piece of carrot.

"You like that? Yeah? Now eat up, my pretty little baby. Such a good boy!" 

Then someone from the outside unlocked his bedroom door, he looked at and greeted Shane, who was unbelievingly looking at him,

"Daryl, really?"

Daryl grunted,

"I went to the woods to distract myself and I hunted down some meal..." He was of course, referring to the veal meat cut into cubes on the kitchen table,

"Hey Daryl, it's just that I was worried about you."

Daryl flashed him his teeth in a smile, 

"Nah, I'm fine. You guys made sure of it."   
"By the looks of it, yeah, I think you are."  
"Thanks man!"

Daryl stood up and put his arms around Shane's neck, giving him a brotherly hug. Shane smiled and hugged him back,

"You're my family. Of course!..." Shane said softly. Changing the subject, he asked,

"What's its name?" Shane' eyes went to the little fluffball who settled itself onto Daryl's fluffy pillow,

"Oh, this cute little bunny? I named him Rider."

"Rider?" Shane asked with a chuckle as he crouched down to pet its head,

"Yeah, it's a baby buck. I was terrified when I saw it struggling and so I picked it up and made it my pet..."

Shane was now distracted at the cute fluffy creature as he started petting it.

"Cute..."

Daryl rolled his eyes,

"Comeon Shane, you can bring him in the lounge while I prepare and cook the veal."

"Sure!"  
Shane took the rabbit in the lounge and set it on the couch to play with it while Daryl started preparing everything for his version of Veal Brassica.

 

\----------------------------------------  
The next day,

Merle sent Daryl back to his dorm. He helped him carry his luggages and his new pet upstairs where his room was located,

"It's okay Merle, I can take it from here."  
"Are you sure, baby bro?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Take care 'a yourself, little brod, be sure to lock the doors and draw the curtains."  
Daryl laughed,

"Yeah... I won't ever forget about it!"  
"Good!"  
"Bye Merle! Take care!"  
"You too, Dare. Bye! Study hard!"

Daryl flexed his arms. He watched his brother climbed back in to his car, started the engine and drove off, not missing to wave back at Daryl, who was waving at him.

\----------------------------------------

Inside Daryl's room.

"Guys, he's here! He's here!" John peeked a hole through the curtain, they decided to throw Daryl a small welcome-back party (it was Alexis and John's idea - damn these rich kids - as Merle has quoted) and so the five of them cleaned up the dorm and cooked and decorate the whole room with garlands, banners bearing the words, 'Welcome back, Daryl!!! With love from your family!' - Jessie and T-dog made them - and some gifts from the five of them. 

Alexis, who was setting the table, quickly made her way to the rest of them to greet Daryl. 

"Come quick, he's coming..." T-dog chanted. By the time Alexis has settled herself on the couch, they could hear the footsteps coming near then stopped, the key being inserted in the knob, the door slowly opened and,

"WELCOME BACK!!!" The five of them shouted. Daryl's smile was up to his ears,

"Wow! Wow!" He was caught up by their surprise,

"So glad to have you back healthy and happy!" John gave him a big hug, only to pull away when he felt electricity shot through him and felt butterflies in his stomach, 

Daryl eyed him in concern,

"Are you okay, John?"

John looked away with a blush on his face,

"I-I'm okay, Daryl..."

Shane commented,

"Someone's in love!"  
John glared at him,  
"Shut up!"  
"Don't worry John, you'll get over that little crush you have for him, I got over mine when I found Lori... Since then, he has became my cutie little brother..."

John quickly covered Shane's mouth,

"That's not true! That's not true!"

T-dog continued,  
"Really? Well why did I saw this thing in your bag?" 

The big man lightly shook the notebook/diary (?) he found in his friend's bag. John's eyes widened quickly and attempted to snatch the notes, but T-dog read it,

"'November 4, 1985 - it's my 19th birthday today! And you know what? The perfect gift for me is Daryl coming to my party! I can't wait to see him tonight!'"

"Hey Doug!!! Stop reading that! My privacy---"

"Ohhh! Here's another one,  
'November 6, 1985 - man! It's been so hard seeing Daryl hurting like that! It breaks my fucking heart everytime I see him crying. 😢 But you know what has gotten deep into my scar? Was looking at that PUTO Nurse stroking Daryl's hair!!! And what hurts the most? Was that the HIJO DE PUTA has been able to comfort my Darling while I couldn't --- oh! Did I just wrote Darling instead of Daryl? Ahyieeeeeee!!!'"

John was throwing murderous look at T-dog, who was now laughing hard,

"Okay! Well, I though I'd be keeping this forever but..." 

He hastily pulled out a big notebook, it was T-dog's! The big man almost tripped when John opened it, trying to stop him from revealing his secret.

"Hey man! That's not playing fair!!!"

John just ignored him, he read,

"'08/2/85  
Well, was just an ordinary first day of school man but, I was in the cafeteria when I saw this freshman talking to a blonde girl, but damn!!! I didn't want to think that she was his girlfriend because he is the prettiest thing I've ever seen in my life!! Too bad Juan likes him too! I wanted to approach him but I couldn't. What if he's not into men? What if I'm too black for him? Well I know that I'm a handsome big doug but man I can't help it! I really want to know his name!! Damn! Wish me luck! - Doug'"

All of them laughed at that, T-dog glared at John,

"'09/14/85  
Hey man! Someone has just called out to that beautiful boy, y'know what? His name is Daryl! Yeah? And Imma expert in names! Y'wanna know what Daryl means? - Dearly Loved - yeah and he will be loved - by me! Heeeeeeee!!!! Too much fanboying ruins my manliness! I mean, Juan and I are both Bi and I couldn't care less. Anyways, I'm sleepy, can I sleep now? Wanna dream 'bout Daryl, my dearly loved! - Doug' Haha!!! Well looks like someone's having to turn into the victim right, Doggie boy!"

"Why yo!"

T-dog chased John around the room, he was flipped for nosing out about his friend's crush and obsession on Daryl, not knowing John has stolen his secret notebook even before he ever saw Johnny boy's diary in his bag.

The two just revealed to everybody about each other's secret infatuation for Daryl and their rivalry has been the funniest thing that ever happened that day.

"You better bring back my damn notebook man!"  
"In your dreams, mi Amigo!"  
"Ya spanish brat!"

 

John just stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Guys, please..." Daryl called out and both man stood straight up,

"Yes sweetheart?" Both exclaimed, then looked at each other before angrily turning their backs to one another. Daryl approached them, a blush on his face, he put an arm around each of the men's shoulders,

"That could have been said earlier, right?"  
The two processed what just happened as they both felt Daryl's soft lips on their cheeks. It felt as if it was full of passion when in fact it was just an innocent, friendly chaste kiss.

"T-T-T--- T-dog?"  
"A-Am I dead?"  
"That's the question I was about to ask?"

Jessie, Alexis and Shane decided to ignore the two,

"Can we eat? I'm really hungry."  
Daryl used his pout to appear cute,

Shane squealed internally,

"Come here Darling. You can eat whenever you want. It's your party!"

It sounded so friendly but to T-dog and John, it sounded really flirty and so they sent Walsh a very dirty look but the puto just ignored them, smiling smugly,

Daryl sat on the couch, food on the coffee table and the two sat left and right to him,

"Guys, I can eat by myself..." The blond boy whined  
"But we want to feed you, right Doggie?"

T-dog just snorted,

"Are you sure you want to spend your time with Mr. Spain? I can kick his ass out Sweetie..."

"Hey you stop calling me Spain, I'm Mexican! El bobo!"  
"Whatever!"  
"Nigger!"  
"At least, I'm handsome!"  
"Three is a crowd, Doug!"  
"Yeah, I know! That's why I'm asking you to leave, Johnny boy!"  
"I hate you Doug!"  
"I hate you more, Juanito!"  
"Stop making fun of my beautiful name..."  
"Kiss my handsome, sexy ass."

John imitated his friend in a funny way,

"Guys please stop fighting..."  
Daryl pleaded with a smile that seems a laughter was hidden behind it. It was flattering that they were competing against each other for him but he couldn't stand the idea of them fighting because of him even though it was just like two brothers fighting like little children. He isn't worth fighting for, at least that's what his father always told him and he believed him because he still loves him and look up to him even though he is angered that his father killed his mom and abused the hell out of him and Merle.

"Try this potato and egg salad, sweetie.." John held out a fork for Daryl and the blond boy ate it, moaning a little at the taste. 

"So good!" 

John smiled at that,

"Try this cinnamon apple pie, honeybunch..." T-dog raised a fork with the pie and let Daryl eat it, he got the same reaction, Daryl closing his eyes at the delicious taste,

"Yummy!"

The two decided that it wasn't really that bad that they revealed each other's secrets. It was a friendly gesture, really. 

\----------------------------------------  
10 pm

"Well Daryl, that was fun!" Alexis flashed Daryl a big smile when the others said goodbye and went home. T-dog, John and Jessie said   
"See ya tomorrow!" While Shane, who was now attending the academy hugged him so tightly and promised him he'll visit every week just like Merle. 

"Yes! Thank you again for making my day happy! I'm so blessed to have you as my family!"

"Awwwww!" Alexis hugged him tightly,

"That's nothing. We're just happy that you are back on your feet again!"

"Yeah..."

"Of course will always be there for you." Alexis kissed him on the forehead and said goodnight. She was very glad to see Daryl's smile again. 

He was more than happy that he's back and ready to face the world again. If it wasn't for his prayers and family he didn't think he could be that happy again. 

Despite all the worst things that happened in the past, Daryl still knows that God is up there, watching him and he always thank Him whenever good things - small or big - happen to him. He loves God more than his family and himself.

Daryl believes in God, Merle and his mother too but his father. His father was the most terrifying person he has ever known. It was maybe one of the reasons why his father was not in good terms with his own family, his rejection of God in his life while Daryl, Merle and Diana often locked themselves in a dark room every night to pray, Will would just knocked heavily on the door, shouting heavy curses while they pray. Sometimes he believed that his father was really Satan, in a redneck disguise. But he loves the man so dearly, he was still worrying about him, asking questions to himself, where could he possibly be? Has he eaten yet? Or is he sick? And what brings him home to tears is the question, 

'Is my pa still alive?'. 

Sure, he is still looking forward for his pa to finally accept him as his son, to be able to make up for the lost times. He and Merle had forgiven their pa a long time ago but of course, the brothers never forget what their pa did to their beloved mother. 

Before he was born, his father had a name for him. His father wanted his second child to be named 'Norman' and that convinced Diana and Merle to name the youngest in the family Norman but then the baby came out to be a hermaphrodite and as an uneducated man, Will got angry and decided that he didn't want any business with the poor kid and so Diana and Merle named the baby Daryl which means 'Dearly loved'. When he was fifteen, he had the name Norman tattooed on the left side of his chest by a woman (he requested for a female tattoo artist because of his breasts) to honor that one thing his father wanted for him that sadly, didn't happen at all.

He was in the bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror when he traced the Norman tattoo just above his nipple, and where his heart is supposed to be, feeling tears pooling in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away when he heard Alexis from the hallway,

"You need to sleep early Dare-bunny! Your classmates are honored to have you back! See ya!"

Daryl's face instantly brightened at that,

"They want me back?"

He asked himself with a smile on his face. It wasn't that long when he was out of the bathroom. In just his boxers he jumped up the bed, boobs jiggling as he did so and covered his body with his thick blanket and fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------

7 am

"Richard!"  
"Hhmmmm"  
"It's 7 am! You better get up right now or you'll be late!"  
"Moooooooooom!" 

Leticia Grimes laughed, she kissed her son on the forehead,

"You're soooo cute my first born treasure!"  
"Mooooooom I'm 13!"  
"You just turned for like two months ago... In September... It's not like it's January. You're still the same baby that---"

Rick pouted,  
Leticia ruffled the kid's curls, laughing as the almost-teenager sulked,

Rick walked out of his room sleepily,

"Can't do it, mom..." He whined,  
"Baby, look. How are you going to academy if---"

In an instant, Rick was wide awake, smiling up to his mother for the first time,

"I'm going to academy yeah!!"  
Leticia laughed,

'How to wake up Rick!' 

"If you can't finish high school, you can't go to college. If you don't go to college, you can't go to academy. And if you don't wake up early everyday, you won't finish high school."

"Love you mom!" He kissed her cheek and went down to finally eat his breakfast.

'That's what I thought!'

Leticia said to herself, proud of herself for being a convincing mom to a baby like Ricky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember my high school years and my uncle used to wake me up like that. He's so sweet! He's like a father to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are some grammatical errors. You know English is never my first language. I'm Asian like Glennie XD but I'm not Korean. I'm mixed Chinese/Filipino with a dash of Spanish blood in me .


End file.
